De l'autre côté de la rivière
by Supersalee
Summary: Dans la bibliothèque se trouve quelque chose de très convoité, l'esprit de River Song, mais gare à celui qui le libérera. Gare à ceux qui se trouveront sur son chemin.
1. Sauvetage dans la bibliothèque

Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu mes autres fanfics pour lire cette histoire. Toutefois, pour suivre la chronologie du personnage Josianne Tessier, il faut lire ces épisodes dans cet ordre:

1- Hors du temps (introduit le méchant de l'épisode suivante)

2- Le mauvais choix (introduit Joe Tessier)

3- Le secret de la montagne sacrée

4- Élémentaire mon cher docteur

5- La promesse

6- La planète perdue

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **De l'autre côté de la rivière**_

 _ **Il fait toujours sombre**_

 _ **Il faut chercher la lumière**_

 _ **Et craindre toutes les ombres**_

 _ **De l'autre côté de la rivière**_

 _ **Se tapit une peur sans nom**_

Dès que le vaisseau entra en orbite autour de la planète, ses cinq occupants s'activèrent. Sans perdre de temps, ils placèrent le robot dans une nacelle télécommandée qu'ils envoyèrent vers la planète.

Quand la nacelle eut atterri, Jenna installa le casque sur sa tête et devant ses yeux, puis ses deux camarades, Cam et Loral, l'aidèrent à enfiler des gants et des bottes, le tout relié à une console informatique. Jenna fut placée dans une cabine sans gravité où elle flottait. Cependant, elle bougeait les pieds comme si elle marchait. Sur l'écran on pouvait voir un long corridor sombre.

\- Pas de lumière : je n'aime pas ça.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est ton robot qui est là-bas et non toi, lui dit Andhéa, la capitaine. Le robot n'est pas fait de chair et de sang, il ne coure aucun danger.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en soupirait, mais quand on sait ce qui se cache dans l'ombre, c'est angoissant.

\- Vous savez où aller, demanda Roca le commanditaire de cette mission?

\- J'ai mémorisé le plan par cœur. Maintenant, laissez-moi me concentrer.

Le groupe regarda donc à l'écran le robot avancer dans la semi pénombre, traversant des pièces souvent remplie de livres anciens, de terminaux informatiques, de salles de lecture. Après un long moment, elle arriva à l'ascenseur, ce dernier ressemblait à un grand cercle sur le plancher entouré d'une passerelle. Elle s'installa dessus et appuya sur le bouton de commande et la descente commença.

Après un moment qui parut interminable, l'ascenseur arriva au cœur de la bibliothèque, là où se trouvait C.A.L., l'ordinateur central.

\- Nous y sommes, s'exclama joyeusement Cam.

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Je doute que C.A.L. nous laisse partir avec elle aussi facilement. Loral, ça va être à ton tour.

Loral s'installa à son ordinateur, pendant que le robot branchait un appareil sur l'ordinateur lui permettant de créer une liaison entre C.A.L. et l'ordinateur du vaisseau. Le jeune homme se mis à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier pendant un long moment.

\- Tu y arrives, demanda Andhéa?

\- J'ai réussis à pirater des systèmes informatiques plus compliqués que ça.

\- Tu n'as jamais piraté une petite fille, objecta Roca.

\- Elle me donne du fil à retordre, avoua-t-il, mais laissez-moi me concentrer… j'y suis presque.

Après un long moment, le pirate informatique leva les mains dans les airs en signe de victoire.

\- Je l'ai! Vous pouvez ramener le robot.

\- Je n'arrive plus à contrôler le robot, se crispa Jenna.

\- Je croyais qu'elle resterait en sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'on active sa mémoire, se choqua Roca.

\- Je n'y comprends rien non plus, s'impatienta Jenna en retirant son casque. Mais, si nous ne pouvons pas contrôler le robot, nous pouvons tout de même le ramener.

\- Et comment, puisque nous ne le contrôlons plus?

Sans répondre, Jenna ôta ses bottes et son casque et sorti de la cabine pour se diriger vers une console du vaisseau.

\- Professeur Song, ici Jenna, du vaisseau Liberty, est-ce que vous nous recevez?

Le visage du robot apparut à l'écran.

\- C'est à vous que je dois ce nouveau corps, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je suis Roca Dorimo, j'ai fait faire ce robot spécialement pour vous, docteur Song. En échange, j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un petit service. Ce robot est venu à bord d'une nacelle, nous pouvons vous diriger vers la nacelle et nous parlerons de tout ça à bord du vaisseau.

\- Monsieur Dorimo, savez-vous qui je suis?

\- Oui, vous êtes le professeur River Song, éminente archéologue qui…

\- Mauvaise réponse. Ce que vous devez savoir avant tout, c'est que je ne suis pas du tout intéressée à devenir votre esclave et que je suis complète cinglée.

L'écran devint noir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, elle ne pourra pas quitter la planète sans nous, se moqua Roca, il suffit d'attendre.

\- Monsieur Dorimo, reprit lentement la capitaine, ce robot n'a pas besoin de manger pour se nourrir, elle a une pile à fusion qui peut durer dix ans sans être rechargé et il y a sur cette planète assez d'énergie pour qu'elle se recharge pendant des siècles. Nous ne pouvons pas aller la chercher parce que nous ne disposions que de ce robot et que cette planète est infestée de Vashta Nevada. Alors, dites-moi, combien de temps devons-nous l'attendre?

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Clara termina sa classe en rentra chez elle en vitesse. Aujourd'hui, c'était mercredi et le docteur passait la prendre à tous les mercredis, ou presque. Il arrivait qu'il saute une et plusieurs semaines, sans s'en rendre compte. Quand elle le lui faisait remarquer, il mettait ça sur le compte du Tardis, qui, selon lui, ne l'amenait pas où il voulait aller, mais où il devait aller. Mais elle comprenait difficilement pourquoi ça s'appliquait à ses mercredis puisqu'il ne faisait que passer la prendre pour l'amener ailleurs.

Peu importe, s'il sautait encore une autre semaine, au moins, il y avait un bon film à la télé pour la consoler.

En tournait le coin de la rue, elle faillit se buter au Tardis qui occupait une partie du trottoir. Elle sorti sa clé et entra dans la cabine bleue.

\- Pas malin comme endroit où se garer, s'écria-t-elle en entrant pour arriver face à face avec une femme inconnue.

Pendant un long et horrible moment, elle s'imagina que le docteur s'était régénéré en femme.

\- Heu… docteur?

\- Il est partie cherche des bagels, lui répondit son interlocutrice. Il m'a demandé de vous attendre. Enfin, j'imagine que vous devez être Clara.

\- …

\- Je suis Joe Tessier, il vous a peut-être parlé de moi.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Je suis une policière, je viens de Montréal.

\- Mais bien sûr, réalisa Clara! Vous êtes le robot… Désolée, je ne voulais pas être brusque. Le docteur m'a parlé d'une inspectrice qui était perdue sur une planète emprisonnée dans un étrange phénomène (référence Fanfic : La planète perdue). Le docteur m'a mentionné cette histoire une fois.

\- C'est bien moi, avoua Josianne.

\- Il vous a retrouvé, c'est fantastique! Allons trouver le docteur, décida-t-elle soudainement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'attendre?

\- Non, mais nous parlons bien du docteur. En chemin pour la boulangerie, quelque chose va attirer son attention, il va faire un petit détour et dans 2 jours, nous serons toujours là à l'attendre pendant qu'il sauvera seul le monde d'une autre menace.

\- En fait, je n'étais pas sure qu'il était toujours comme ça, il est différent depuis qu'il s'est régénéré.

\- Il était plus cool avec son nez papillon, avoua Clara en souriant.

\- Mais pas avec le Fez, ajouta Joe en riant, mais il ne faut pas lui dire.

Les deux compagnes du docteur éclatèrent de rire.

\- Hum, je vous dérange, dit une voix derrière Clara.

Cette dernière se retourna. Le docteur était dans la porte avec un sac en papier dans les mains.


	2. Trous de mémoire

River n'eut pas à attendre longtemps le départ du vaisseau. Après quelques tentatives pour la contacter, il quitta l'orbite de la planète. Elle en était à la fois contente et déçue. Elle aurait aimé savoir pourquoi ils étaient venus la libérer. Ça devait être important pour qu'ils investissent dans un robot aussi perfectionnée et fabriqué à son image. Mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on la manipule et elle ne faisait pas confiance à ce Dorimo.

Dès que C.A.L. avait été piratée, le docteur Moon s'était activé et avait combattu le pirate. Il avait contacté River quand il avait réalisé que le pirate essayait de la télécharger hors de C.A.L. Pour River, c'était une occasion inespérée de retourner dans le monde, de vivre de nouvelles aventures, et peut-être, qui sait, de revoir quelqu'un... Ça lui semblait important avant son transfert, mais elle ne se souvenait plus qui était la personne qu'elle voulait voir. Elle avait convaincu le docteur Moon de la laisser aller, mais elle avait emmené avec elle un programme pour pirater le robot qui devait sans doute l'attendre. Ça lui avait permis d'en prendre le contrôle immédiatement.

En fouillant les alentours, elle avait trouvé son tournevis sonique posé sur un journal. Elle ne se rappelait pas comment elle avait eu cet outils, mais elle savait que le tournevis lui appartenait. Quant au journal, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais étrangement, il était couvert de texte écrit avec son écriture. Elle le prit et se promit de le feuilleter plus tard.

Pendant qu'elle s'y rendait, elle réalisait que quelque chose s'était passé pendant le transfert vers le robot. Elle avait des trous de mémoire. Elle savait qu'elle était la fille d'Amy Pond et de Rory Williams et qu'elle avait été kidnappé alors qu'elle était bébé pour devenir une arme contre quelqu'un, mais elle ne se rappelait plus qui.

Elle savait qu'elle était venue dans cette bibliothèque en tant qu'archéologue et que l'équipe avec qui elle se trouvait avait été chassée et dévorée par des créatures appelées Vashta Nevada. Elle savait qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour sauver tous les gens qui avaient été sauvegardés dans la mémoire de C.A.L., mais elle ignorait pourquoi elle s'était sacrifiée, ce n'était pas son genre.

Elle savait aussi que l'esprit de ceux qui avait été tués pendant cette mission avait été transféré dans C.A.L., mais elle ignorait aussi par qui. Elle était sure que sa mémoire était intacte quand elle faisait partie de C.A.L., mais elle avait été corrompue, d'une certaine façon, lors de son transfert vers le robot. Elle avait l'impression que tous les souvenirs concernant une personne très importante dans sa vie avaient été tout bonnement effacés.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Après avoir grignoté des bagels, le seigneur du temps et ses deux compagnes s'attardèrent à discuter sur la destination idéale.

\- Pourquoi pas Barcelone, la planète Barcelone, vous m'en avez parlé si souvent, j'aimerais bien la découvrir.

\- Non, Clara, quelque chose de nouveau, insista le docteur. J'y suis déjà allé trop souvent sur cette planète.

\- Et pourquoi pas de l'autre côté de la rivière, là où elle est toujours sombre, dit tout à coup la policière.

Le docteur se tourna vers elle.

\- Que venez-vous de dire?

\- J'en ai aucune idée, admit Joe. Ça me semblait avoir du sens quand je l'ai dit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

Le docteur avait déjà son tournevis sonique à la main et il regardait les résultats avec un air sombre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, s'inquiéta Josianne? Un problème avec mon nouveau cerveau?

\- Votre nouveau cerveau fonctionne à merveille, dit-il, mais il y a une trace d'activité quantique intense et une augmentation du taux de chronitons.

\- Ce qui veut dire…

\- Vous vous rappelez quand votre esprit a été transféré dans le Tardis (réf. Fanfic : La planète perdue), vous m'aviez alors demandé si ça laisserait des séquelles. Et bien, ce que vous venez de dire est une séquelle.

\- Je vais devenir cinglé, c'est ça.

\- Ça se pourrait, lui dit brusquement le docteur. En fait, il y a une chance sur…

\- Docteur, le coupa sévèrement Clara.

\- Une chance infime, reprit le docteur visiblement mécontent.

\- Si vous me disiez ce qui se passe?

\- J'ignore ce qui se passe exactement.

\- Mais vous en avez une vague idée, n'est-ce pas?

Le docteur soupira.

\- Le Tardis est vivant. Elle…

\- Elle?

\- Ne soyez pas jalouses!

\- Elle a un nom, demanda Clara avec un sourire moquer?

Le docteur préféra ne pas le leur révéler et poursuivit son explication.

\- Je disais donc : elle perçoit plusieurs dimensions à la fois. Pour elle, le temps n'est pas linéaire, le passé, le présent et le futur existe en même temps. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas communiquer avec nous de façon normale. Quand j'ai dû transférer l'esprit de Joe dans un cerveau, je me suis servi du Tardis pour le stocker. Josianne été pendant un cours moment lié avec elle et elle a perçu ce que le Tardis perçoit normalement. Ce que vous venez de vivre est un écho de cette expérience.

\- Mais quel est rapport avec la rivière sombre?

\- Je vous pose la question.

\- Je l'ignore, s'empressa de répondre Joe. Il faut l'arrêter, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Vous venez de le refaire, reprit Clara.

\- Arrêter qui ou quoi, Josianne?

\- Je ne comprends pas… Le cours de la rivière menace de tous les inonder.

\- Inonder qui?

\- Les sans visages.

Le docteur fit soudain volte-face et se précipita sur sa console.

\- Ho! Non, dit-il soudain !

\- Quoi, demanda Clara.

\- Les sans visages. C'est comme ça qu'on surnomme les habitants de la planète Diftoria. Cette planète est voisine du système où se trouve la bibliothèque.

\- Quelle bibliothèque?

\- Une planète complète recouverte de la plus grande bibliothèque de tous les temps. C'est là qu'elle est morte et c'est là dans sa mémoire centrale qu'elle a été stockée.

\- Qui, demanda Clara tout en pressentant la réponse?

\- River Song. L'autre côté de la rivière… River veut dire rivière. Il y s'est passé quelque chose avec River.

\- Est-ce qu'on va sauver River Song ou sauver les Diftoriens de River Song, demanda alors Joe.

\- Sans doutes les deux à la fois, répondit le docteur, et croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisirs.


	3. À visage découvert

River Song prenait beaucoup de plaisir à berner ses libérateurs. Elle avait trouvé une navette dans le hangar, un panneau indiquait aux usagers de prendre une autre navette parce que celle-ci était défectueuse. Déçue, River avait tout de même décidé de démarrer l'ordinateur pour voir quelle était la défectuosité. Elle rit de bon cœur en apprenant que les synthétiseurs d'oxygènes étaient défectueux. Son nouveau corps ne respirait pas et tout le reste fonctionnait très bien.

Elle quitta donc la librairie à bord de cette navette pour découvrir que le vaisseau de Roca Dorimo l'attendait toujours, mais il s'était éloigné de son orbite et l'attendait derrière une lune de la planète.

Le vaisseau la prit en chasse et River constata qu'il était mieux armé et plus rapide que sa petite navette. Le vaisseau l'appela à nouveau, elle répondit.

\- Ici le capitaine Andhéa Borine, docteur Song, rendez-vous. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Mon client a un travail pour vous, rien de plus.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devrez lui rendre le robot. Ce robot devait être votre salaire pour la mission qu'il avait pour vous.

\- Ce robot est un cadeau, il a gentiment été laissé sur le pas de la porte et maintenant que je l'ai, je le garde.

\- Vous pourriez au moins écouter ce qu'il a à vous proposer.

\- Capitaine Andhéa, des gens comme votre client, j'en ai connu beaucoup, ils demandent beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le disent et ils cachent toujours quelque chose. Ma réponse est non et c'est définitif.

River ferma le canal de conversation et se concentra sur son écran. Le vaisseau était certes plus puissant et plus rapide, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui tirerait pas dessus et risquer d'abîmer son corps de robot. Ils allaient tenter de la capturer. Alors elle décida d'adopter une nouvelle tactique.

Elle vérifia d'accord une carte stellaire pour vérifier ce qu'il y avait dans le voisinage et découvrit une petite planète peuplée et parfaite pour se cacher. Elle pourrait profiter de la ceinture d'astéroïdes qui se trouvait aux limites du système de la bibliothèque pour semer ses poursuivants. Ils finiraient bien sûr par la retracer sur la planète, mais elle les y attendrait de pied ferme.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Sur Diftoria, une petite fille pêchait nonchalamment dans la rivière. Elle portait une petite robe bleue et un masque assorti. Elle avait elle-même décorée son masque avec des étoiles et des croix de toutes les couleurs et elle aimait bien le résultat. Elle rêvait d'ailleurs de devenir décoratrice de masque. Car si les masques pour les enfants étaient généralement décorés de leur propre dessin, chez les adultes, il fallait faire affaire avec un spécialiste. Après tout, le masque révèle tout de la personnalité et un masque mal décoré pouvait fermer bien des portes et ruiner une réputation.

Mais cette ambition, n'était pour l'instant qu'un rêve. Pour pratiquer ce métier très prestigieux, il fallait être non seulement un artiste de grand tallent, mais il fallait être capable de juger les gens du premier regard et de les juger de façon juste. Après tout, le masque était le reflet de la personnalité de l'individu et une erreur sur la personnalité, pouvait non seulement être très dommageable pour le porteur du masque, mais ça pouvait aussi ruiner la réputation de l'artiste.

\- Tu as un très joli masque, dit alors une voix derrière elle.

La fillette fit volteface pour se retrouver face à une femme presque nue. Elle mit ses mains devant les yeux pour ne pas regarder.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda la femme?

\- Votre visage, dit-elle d'une voix effrayée. Pourquoi n'est-il pas caché?

\- Vous cachez vos visages derrière des masques, reprit la visiteuse. Ça doit être pour ça qu'on vous appelle les sans-visages.

\- Vous ne venez pas d'ici, compris la fillette, il n'y a que les étrangers qui nous appelle comme ça.

\- Je ne tiens pas à offenser les gens de cette planète, reprit l'étrangère. Sais-tu où je peux me procurer un masque?

\- Il y a une boutique spécialisée pour les visiteurs, juste à côté du port spatial. Vous devriez allez y stationner votre vaisseau. Si vous traversez la ville comme ça…

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, reprit la visiteuse. Ma navette est tombée en panne.

\- Attendez, s'exclama la fillette.

Elle fouilla dans son panier et trouva un foulard qu'elle tendit à l'étrangère.

\- Ça devrait faire l'affaire, dit cette dernière en souriant.

Elle enroula ensuite le châle autour de sa tête de façon à ne montrer que les yeux.

\- Suis-je plus présentable maintenant?

\- C'est beaucoup mieux, soupira la fillette contente de pouvoir enfin regarder la visiteuse. Cette dernière portait un manteau blanc et un pantalon gris, une étrange ceinture qui supportait une arme. Quelques mèches blondes et frisés débordaient du foulard. Deux yeux d'un bleu profond la fixaient.

\- Quelle est ton nom?

\- Ayli Misatis, répondit la fillette. Et vous?

\- Pour l'instant, ça doit rester un secret. Dans quelle direction se trouve la ville?


	4. Jeu de masques

Dès que le Tardis cessa de faire du bruit, Clara se précipita vers la porte.

\- Stop, s'écria le docteur! Vous ne pouvez pas sortir ainsi.

Clara examina sa jupe blanche, sa chemise un peu décolleté et sa veste noire.

\- Je crois que je suis présentable.

\- Il vous faut un masque. Sur cette planète, c'est mal vu de se promener à visage découvert. Venez, je dois en avoir en réserve.

Joe se retint de lui demande comment le docteur pouvait avoir des masques en réserve. Il guida les deux femmes vers une pièce remplie de vêtements de tous styles et de toutes époques.

\- D'où viennent tous ces vêtements, s'exclama Clara.

\- J'ai ramassé ça au fil du temps. La plupart ont été laissés par des anciens compagnons de voyage qui sont partis sans faire leur bagage. Romana avait emmené une impressionnante garde-robe de vêtements de toutes les époques. Les masques sont dans la boîte au fond.

Après avoir dégagé la boîte des capes, chapeaux et souliers qui la recouvraient, les voyageurs du temps découvrirent une collection de masque de toutes les sortes. Josianne s'empara d'un masque blanc sans décorations.

\- Ne mettez pas ça, Joe! Sur cette planète, le masque doit être le reflet de la personnalité. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser un masque sans décorations. Choisissez quelque chose qui correspond le plus à ce que vous êtes où à l'image que vous voulez projeter.

Le choix fut difficile et l'impressionnante collection de masque devint tout à coup très restreinte. Il fallait trouver le masque qui donnerait la meilleure impression et qui leur permettrait de se fondre dans la population.

Josianne choisi un masque représentant un loup qui regardait calmement la lune.

\- Tout à fait vous, commenta le docteur.

Clara choisi un masque énigmatique représentant de multiples silhouettes humaines.

\- Trop étrange, critiqua le docteur.

\- Il n'y a aucun masque représentant une fille impossible, railla-t-elle.

Le docteur choisi un masque représentant une magnifique spirale lumineuse sur un fond sombre. On se sentait hypnotisé juste en la regardant.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que ce masque convienne, commenta Josianne.

\- C'est un peu voyant, ajouta Clara.

\- De tous les masques de ce coffre, celui-ci est le seul qui provient de cette planète et il a été fait pour moi, expliqua le docteur.

\- Au fond, c'est tout à fait vous, le taquina Clara.

\- Douteux et voyant, ajouta Joe en riant.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 –

La cabine se matérialisa dans une ruelle au milieu de la ville. Le docteur et ses compagnes en sortirent après avoir ajusté leur masque à leur visage.

\- Ça gratte un peu, se plaignit Clara.

\- Je n'ai pas une bonne vision périphérique avec ce truc, enchérit Joe.

\- Voyons les filles, c'est une coutume unique et très pittoresque. Il faut s'adapter.

\- Comment nous avez-vous appelez, demande Clara?

\- Auriez-vous préférez les gars? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eut deux compagnes à la fois. Laissez-moi en profiter.

Il tourna son regard autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient dans une étroite rue bordée d'édifices à trois ou quatre étages, des véhicules de types aéroglisseurs circulaient dans les rues. Et sur les trottoirs, des gens au teint mats et aux vêtements colorés circulaient tranquillement. Ils portaient tous des masques.

\- Il faudrait se renseigner, suggéra Joe, leur demander s'ils ont vu River Song.

\- Suggérez-vous de questionnez chacun d'eux, demanda Clara?

\- Non, il doit y avoir des resgistres quand des étrangers arrivent ici.

\- Comment avez-vous devinez, demanda le docteur?

Joe pointa un édifice devant eux.

« Bureau d'enregistrement des visiteurs. »

\- Bien joué, Joe!

\- Pas si bien jouée que ça, ajouta Clara. Ce n'est pas par hasard que nous sommes arrivés justement devant cet édifice. D'ailleurs, vous êtes déjà venu sur cette planète.

\- J'essaie de faire du renforcement positif, maugréa le docteur.

\- Ce n'est pas votre genre ça, se moqua Clara, et ça ne vous réussit pas.

\- Laissez tomber, grogna-t-il, et venez!


	5. Le sigle impérial

L'édifice était sobre mais vaste. De l'extérieur, cela ressemblait à un simple immeuble de quatre étages de couleurs grises avec une architecture simple. Dès que le trio passa la porte, il se trouva devant un hall d'entré vaste et bien éclairé sans décorations à part une magnifique mosaïque représentant un genre de « S » bleu à l'envers dans un cercle recouvrant le plancher du hall d'entré. Tout autour du hall il y avait des guichets, mais seuls deux guichets étaient ouverts. Il y avait peu de visiteurs à cette heure de la journée.

Ils s'avancèrent donc vers le premier guichet. Une femme aux cheveux bruns courts portait un masque couvert de ce qui faisait penser à des motifs tribaux rouges et brun. Vis-à-vis le front, se trouvait le même symbole que sur le plancher.

\- Bonjour, nous voulons une information au sujet d'une visiteuse…

\- Vos masques ne sont pas réglementaires, dit la guichetière avec sécheresse. Vous ne pouvez obtenir de l'information ou de quelque façon que ce soit avec ces masques. Vous allez devoir aller voir notre décorateur de masque, au deuxième étage.

\- Attendez, dit le docteur. Pourquoi nos masques ne sont pas réglementaires? Je suis déjà venu ici et ce masque convenait.

En guise de réponse, elle montra le signe en « S » sur son front.

\- Tous les masques, doivent porter le sigle impérial, ajouta-t-elle. C'est impossible que vous soyez venu ici sans ça, à moins que ça fasse plus de 40 ans.

\- En fait, je ne me rappelle pas à quelle époque je suis venu.

Elle leur remit chacun une feuille de papier.

\- Voici le formulaire à remettre au décorateur, il devra remplir la partie du bas.

\- Mais…

\- Suivant, fit la guichetières alors qu'il n'y avait aucune file d'attente.

Le docteur et ses compagnes prirent donc les escaliers avec leurs formulaires. Le docteur fulminait.

\- Je ne comprends pas, il n'y a jamais eut d'empereur ici, c'est une démocratie. Ce n'est pas normal, quelque chose s'est produit.

\- Avez-vous regardez en quelle année nous étions par rapport à votre dernière visite avant de sortir du Tardis? Ça aurait pu aider. L'histoire est pleine de changement. Il faut s'adapter.

\- Pas ici! Ces gens sont perceptifs. C'est comme de la télépathie à faible niveau. Ils sentent les autres, ce qui fait qu'ils ont toujours eut une forme de respect pour leur entourage. C'est pour ça qu'ils portent des masques. C'est une façon de montrer qu'ils respectent l'intimité des autres à tous les niveaux. Je crois aussi qu'en coupant le contact visuel, ils évitent les intrusions télépathiques. Ils n'ont jamais connu de guerre, ni de coup d'état, ni de prises de pouvoir de type monarchique. Ce n'est pas dans leur nature.

Au haut des escaliers, un panneau leur indiqua où se trouvait l'artiste. Quelques pas plus loin et ils entrèrent dans son atelier.

Ils furent accueillit par un homme de petite taille, au ton de voix jovial et aux yeux rieurs. Son masque était une véritable œuvre d'art représentant une scène campagnarde, un étang, des oiseaux et une maisonnette et au milieu de tout ça, le sigle impérial mise en évidence au milieu de son front. L'artiste l'avait intégré dans le décor en le faisant porter par un oiseau.

\- Je suis Manou, puis-je voir vos formulaires, dit-il en tendant la main.

Le docteur et ses deux compagnes tendirent les papiers que leur avait remis la guichetière. Il les prit et les lus.

\- Hum, un code 3, elle n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un code 3?

\- Cela veut dire qu'il vous faut chacun un tout nouveau masque avec de nouvelles décorations.

\- Ne pourriez-vous pas seulement ajouter le sigle impérial sur nos masques?

\- Impossible, selon la guichetière, vos masques ne correspondent pas à votre personnalité.

\- C'est à peine si nous lui avons parlé, s'étonna Joe.

\- Ce masque a été fait spécialement pour moi par le maître décorateur Ashtor, ajouta le docteur.

\- Vraiment, s'étonna Manou, il est une légende chez tous les décorateurs de masques, mais il a vécu il y a plus de six cent ans. Je comprends que vous venez d'un autre monde et que vous vivez peut-être plus longtemps que nous, mais 6 siècles!

\- Vous avez raison, je peux vivre plus longtemps, répondit le docteur sans élaborer.

\- Si c'est vraiment une œuvre du maître, il faut que je l'examine. Voudriez-vous le retirer?

\- Je peux, s'étonna le docteur?

\- Sur Diftoria, il y a trois genres d'individus qui peuvent voir votre visage : la famille, les médecins et les décorateurs de masque. Pour cerner la personnalité de l'individu, nous devons voir son visage. Vous devriez le savoir si ce masque a été fait pour vous.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré Ashtor, j'avais déjà le visage découvert.

Le Seigneur du temps retira son masque et le tendit à l'artiste. Ce dernier examina attentivement le masque.

\- C'est bien une œuvre d'Ashtor, remarquablement bien conservée. La personne pour qui ce masque a été faite doit avoir un esprit hors norme.

\- Il a été fait pour moi, insista le docteur.

\- Impossible, vous êtes trop différent du masque.

\- Docteur, demanda Joe, ce masque a-t-il été fait avant votre dernière régénération?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Bien sur, il y a des gens, en vieillissant, dont la personnalité change au point qu'ils doivent changer leur masque. Avec une telle espérance de vie, il se peut que ça ait été fait pour vous il y a longtemps, admit Manou. D'ailleurs en vous regardant, je peux voir que votre esprit est différent, très vieux, vous avez vu ce que peu de gens ont vu et vous avez maintes et maintes fois bouleversés l'ordre des choses. Ce masque peut avoir été fait pour vous, mais il ne vous convient plus. Je vais en faire un nouveau à chacun de vous et aux frais de l'impératrice puisque vous êtes des touristes.

Pendant que Manou s'occupait de peindre le masque du docteur, Joe et Clara durent attendre dans une petite salle d'attente. Ce geste était, parait-il, très intime et l'artiste devait rester seul avec son sujet pour bien le cerner. Après plus de deux heures, le docteur sorti avec un masque peint d'un bleu très sombre et parsemé de plusieurs spirales blanches et argentées, toutes aussi étourdissante que celle du masque précédent, elles formaient ensembles une spirale encore plus grande. Le sigle impérial se trouvait au centre de la spirale qui occupait le front.

\- C'est vrai que ça vous change, se moqua Clara.

\- Tout à fait différent de votre masque précédent, ajouta Joe en riant.

\- Manou vous attend, se contenta de répondre le seigneur du temps en se tournant vers Clara.

Cette dernière se leva et marcha vers la porte. Joe du rester dans la salle d'attente avec le docteur pendant quarante longue minute à entendre le docteur se plaindre que le temps passait trop lentement, à le regarder farfouiller dans de vieilles revues en se plaignant de la mauvaise qualité de la lecture dans toutes les salles d'attentes de la galaxie et à le regarder déchirer des revues pour en faire des origamis originaux qui représentaient des créatures ou des objets dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parlées. Quand il n'eut plus d'idées pour s'occuper, il sortit son tournevis sonique et se dirigea vers la policière.

\- Ho non! Vous ne programmerez pas un nouveau protocole dans mon cerveau.

\- Le dernier vous a sauvé la vie.

\- Celui-là était nécessaire, alors que vous ne cherchez qu'à tuer le temps.

\- Mettez vous à ma place. Je suis devant un robot extrêmement perfectionnée, j'ai du temps et un tournevis sonique. La suite logique saute aux yeux.

Joe allait répliquer quand Clara sortit de la salle d'attente avec un masque blanc à l'intérieur duquel était dessiné un masque bleu à l'intérieur duquel était dessiné un masque rouge et ainsi de suite jusqu'à créé l'illusion d'un tunnel de toutes les couleurs et sur le front de Clara trônait le sigle impérial.

\- Vous êtes vraiment la fille impossible, dit le docteur en admirant l'étrange masque que l'institutrice portait.

\- Il ne reste que moi, soupira Joe. Bonne chance Clara, ajouta-t-elle, en faisant un mouvement de la tête vers le docteur.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, sourit Clara. J'ai l'habitude. Bonne chance à vous.

Joe s'avança vers la porte gagnée par une étrange appréhension. Dans la pièce, l'artiste avait placé un masque blanc sur un genre de support fait pour recevoir le masque. C'était comme un lutrin, mais avec une forme ovale pour y placer le masque et un plateau pour y mettre la peinture et les pinceaux. Devant le lutrin se trouvait une chaise.

\- Venez, lui dit Manou d'un ton invitant. Assoyez-vous.

Josianne s'installa sur la chaise. L'artiste approcha son tabouret pour se mettre face à elle.

\- Veuillez retirer votre masque, lui dit-il.

Josianne retira lentement son masque avec l'étrange impression de se mettre à nue devant lui, même si, pour elle, montrer son visage n'était pas un geste impudique. Il la scruta de ses petits yeux et elle eut l'impression qu'il lisait jusqu'au fond de son âme.

\- C'est impossible, dit-il alors. Vous êtes comme… elle.

Joe réalisa alors qu'il devait sentir la part d'elle qui était artificielle.

\- Comme qui, demanda-t-elle, pressentant qu'il parlait peut-être de River Song?

Si elle a pu sortir de la bibliothèque, pensa-t-elle, il y a fallu un corps. Alors, pourquoi pas un corps de robot comme le mien.

\- Je crois que vous savez de qui je parle, s'étonna alors Manou. Je désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. Je dois en référer à l'impératrice.

Sans que Josianne n'eut le temps de réagir. Manou se leva et appuya sur bouton près de la porte. Elle entendit une alarme retentir.


	6. En route

Le trio fut conduit sans ménagement hors de l'édifice par des policiers aux masques bleus marines ne présentant que le signe impérial et leur badge. On remit à Joe un masque entièrement gris décoré uniquement du sigle impérial. C'était un masque de prisonnier. Le docteur et Clara purent garder leur nouveau masque. Josianne semblait être considérée comme une criminelle alors que le docteur et Clara conservaient leur identité.

Dès que le trio furent isolés dans un fourgon de prisonniers, Joe raconta ce qui s'était passée. À la fin de son récit, le docteur parut content.

\- Si je comprends bien, ajouta Clara, ils nous conduisent à l'impératrice.

\- Espérons qu'elle sera clémente, soupira Josianne. Je ne comprends pas votre attitude, docteur. Ne pourriez-vous pas utiliser votre tournevis sonique pour nous sortir d'ici. C'est une chance inespérée qu'ils ne vous aient pas fouillé. Ils ne se sont pas gênés pour moi, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Si nous nous enfuyons, comment allons-nous faire pour rencontrer l'impératrice? Elle doit être bien gardée, alors que grâce à vous, ils nous conduisent droit vers elle.

\- Pourquoi voudrions-nous voir l'impératrice? C'est sans doute une personne despotique et ivre de pouvoir.

\- Vous n'avez pas compris. Ne vous ai-je pas dit que les gens de cette planète ne sont pas du genre à faire des coups d'état et à créer des empires. Cette impératrice a bénéficiée d'une influence extérieure.

\- Vous pensez à River Song!

\- Regardez ce symbole, dit-il en montrant le sigle impérial.

\- Ça ressemble à un « S » à l'envers.

\- Non! Regardez mieux. C'est sinueux et c'est bleu. C'est une rivière.

\- Et River signifie rivière. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Il reste une question, ajouta Clara. Quand nous allons la rencontrer, qu'allons -nous faire?

\- Ce sera à moi de jouer. Espérons qu'elle n'ait pas trop changée.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Josianne, vous avez parlée de l'autre côté de la rivière, là où il fait toujours sombre. Ça peut signifier qu'elle a changé, qu'elle a laissée la part d'ombre en elle la guider. La seule chance de la ramener vers de meilleurs sentiments est de lui rappelez ce que nous avons été l'un pour l'autre.

\- Vous étiez proche à se point, s'étonna Joe.

Le docteur ne répondit pas, visiblement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Clara se tourna vers Joe avec un haussement d'épaule qui lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.


	7. L'impératrice

Le docteur et ses deux compagnes furent amenés dans une pièce qui n'avait rien d'une salle du trône. C'était une pièce somptueuse avec un bureau et des chaises. Une femme était assise de l'autre côté du bureau, occupée à remplir des documents. Elle releva les yeux dès qu'ils entrèrent accompagnés de quatre gardes. Elle portait un masque doré décoré d'une rivière sinueuse : le masque à l'origine du sigle impérial. De longs cheveux blancs encerclaient ce masque.

\- Vous pouvez vous assoir, dit-elle au docteur et Clara. Vous restez debout, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Josianne.

\- Que me reproche-t-on enfin, demanda-t-elle?

\- Pour l'instant, je dois contrôler votre identité. Veuillez retirer votre masque.

Joe ne craignait pas de montrer son visage, mais elle savait ce que ça signifiait de le faire sur cette planète. L'impératrice cherchait-elle à l'humilier? Le docteur disait pouvoir l'amadouer, pourtant, il ne faisait que l'observer avec attention. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas?

\- Vous voulez que je me mette partiellement nue devant vous et vos gardes.

\- Et devant vos amis, ajouta-t-elle. Et si vous ne le faites pas, mes gardes s'en chargeront.

Josianne regretta son pistolet Taser, resté sur la planète Trianidia. Avec un soupire, elle retira son masque. L'impératrice se leva de son bureau, le contourna et se plaça face à sa prisonnière.

\- Ça ne colle pas, dit-elle, ce n'est pas le même visage.

\- Peut-être l'a-t-elle changé, dit le plus gradé des gardes. Avec un robot tout est possible.

\- Qui change de visage dans un monde où on le masque, répondit l'impératrice. Néanmoins, j'ai besoin de le vérifier, donne-moi le scanneur.

Le garde lui tendit un objet que l'impératrice activa avant de le diriger vers la policière. Cette dernière ne se sentait pas rassurer.

\- Hum! Ce n'est pas elle. Selon le scanner ce serait plutôt un modèle Astar ou Ritus.

\- Je suis un modèle Astar, répondit Joe, vous auriez pu me le demander.

\- Pourquoi cherchez vous River Song, dit enfin le docteur?

L'impératrice fit volte-face.

\- Vous la connaissez !

\- Je croyais que vous étiez River Song, ajouta Clara, pourquoi votre masque représente-t-il une rivière?

\- Ne vous méprenez pas. Sur cette planète, les masques représentent la personnalité et non le prénom de son porteur. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence si je vais toujours de l'avant en faisait fi des obstacles comme une rivière, qui se trouve à être la traduction du prénom du professeur Song.

\- Serait-ce impertinent de vous demander qui vous êtes? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas originaire de cette planète.

\- Je m'appelle Andhéa Borine. J'étais capitaine du vaisseau Liberty. Nous étions à la poursuite de River Song quand nous sommes arrivés sur cette planète. Et c'est là que tout à mal tourné. Notre vaisseau a été saboté au-delà de toute réparation et nous avons du nous adapter à ce nouveau monde.

\- C'est vous qui avez libéré River Song de la bibliothèque.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai mise là.

\- Alors, nous allons bien vous entendre, qui êtes vous?

\- Je suis le docteur, voici Clara et Joe.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve River Song, demanda l'impératrice?

\- Nous sommes à sa recherche.

\- Bonne chance, ça fait quarante ans que je lui cours après.

\- Puis-je en connaître la raison? Pourquoi l'avoir libérée, lui avoir fourni un corps de robot et perdu tout ce temps à la rechercher?

\- Dorimo, mon client voulait l'engager pour traduire un texte en gallifreyien. Le texte était très important mais je ne vous dirai pas pourquoi. Elle est la seule archéologue connue qui sait lire cette langue.

\- Puis-je voir ce texte?

\- Vous sauriez le lire, dit-elle avec scepticisme.

\- Par qui croyez-vous qu'elle l'a appris?

\- Cette langue était utilisée par les Seigneurs du temps. Ils ont disparus dans la grande guerre du temps, rare sont ceux qui peuvent la lire. Je ne vous crois pas.

\- C'est votre jour de chance. Je suis le dernier des Seigneurs du temps, reprit-il en retirant son masque. Utilisez votre scanneur sur moi, vous verrez bien.

L'impératrice s'approcha du docteur avec le scanneur à la main, elle sonda le docteur et regarda les résultats, la surprise dans ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers le plus haut gradé de ses gardes.

\- Loral, va chercher la boîte.

Le garde s'inclina, sorti et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une étrange petite boîte en bois recouverte de symboles circulaires. Le docteur s'approcha de la boîte et l'étudia minutieusement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il dans cette boîte?

\- Elle est vide.

\- Où se trouve le contenu.

\- Je l'ignore. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit?

\- Je regrette, je ne connais pas ce dialecte.

\- Garde, dit l'impératrice avec colère. Conduisez-les vers la prison des montagnes. Ils seront peut-être plus bavards après quelques semaines au cachot.


	8. Le phénix

Le docteur et ses deux compagnes se retrouvèrent, à nouveau, dans le fourgon. Cette fois, le tournevis sonique avait été confisqué. Le docteur et Clara avait conservé leur masque, mais ils savaient qu'ils recevraient aussi un masque de prisonnier à leur arrivée à la prison. Ce qui occupait leurs esprits était de trouver un moyen de s'évader et les options étaient minces.

\- Il aurait fallu tenter le coup avant de rencontrer l'impératrice, commença Joe.

\- Non, il fallait la rencontrer, objecta le docteur. Nous avons beaucoup appris de cette rencontre.

\- Nous avons surtout appris que nous sommes arrivés avec quarante ans de retard et qu'elle n'est pas River Song. Derrière les barreaux, ça ne nous servira à rien.

\- Nous avons appris qu'une arme très dangereuse se trouve sur cette planète et qu'elle est l'objet d'un conflit entre plusieurs factions. L'impératrice fait partie d'une de ces factions et River Song est dans l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fait dire ça?

\- L'arme n'était pas dans la boîte et l'impératrice était activement à la recherche de River.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est une arme?

Le docteur ignora la question et poursuivit ses explications.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Une capitaine de vaisseau ne devient pas impératrice sur une lointaine planète juste pour son bon vouloir. Elle s'est donnée le pouvoir d'agir, ça signifie que les enjeux sont énormes. Il faudrait…

Le docteur cessa tout à coup de parler. Le fourgon venait de s'arrêter. Sans faire de bruit, il colla son oreille à la porte du fourgon. Des bruits de combats faisaient rages dehors. Soudain, le fourgon fut secoué par une explosion. Le docteur recula. Une seconde explosion factura la porte et trois personnes armées, habillés en noir et portant des masques noirs, entrèrent pour les faire sortir. Ils les placèrent dans un autre fourgon et repartirent.

\- Et maintenant quoi, demanda Clara?

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il y avait plusieurs factions, répondit le docteur avec bonne humeur.

Après un long moment, le fourgon s'arrêta enfin. La porte s'ouvrit et les individus vêtus de noirs les conduisirent vers une grande maison au milieu d'un champ et entourée de plusieurs bâtiments de ferme.

Ils les guidèrent à l'intérieur du plus grand bâtiment qui aurait dû être une grange. L'endroit était rempli de caisses, de matériaux électroniques, d'armes et de gens, la plupart vêtus de noir. Ils furent conduits dans un coin de l'entrepôt où une discussion animée avait lieu entre un homme et une femme. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir leur masque.

\- Nous devons l'attaquer à la fête des masques, disait l'homme. C'est le moment idéal.

\- Ça ne servira à rien, répliqua la femme. Nous devons retrouver Dorimo d'abord.

\- Mais, le peuple s'attend à une action de notre part.

\- Puisque je vous dis que notre but n'est pas de libérer le peuple de l'oppression impériale. Il y a plus important.

À ce moment, la femme se tourna vers les trois voyageurs du temps. Elle portait un masque représentant un magnifique oiseau enflammé montant vers le ciel : un phénix.

\- River, murmura le docteur.

\- Voilà nos invités, dit-elle d'un ton jovial. Lequel d'entre vous est le robot?

\- C'est moi, dit Josianne, êtes-vous River Song?

\- C'est moi, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac?

\- Et c'est moi : le docteur, ajouta joyeusement ce dernier. Je me suis régénéré, mais c'est bien moi.

\- Et je suis sensé vous connaître, dit-elle sèchement!

Le docteur resta sans mot. Joe eut l'impression que cette remarque l'avait blessé.

\- Attendez un instant, reprit alors River Song. Le docteur, juste le docteur, comme dans mon journal… c'est bien vous?

\- Vous m'avez oublié, dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Quelque chose s'est produit lors de mon transfert de la bibliothèque. Ma mémoire n'est pas intacte. Je croyais que ce journal n'était qu'une fantaisie de mon passé, des rêves, des chimères. Ce que j'y raconte est trop étrange. Comment être sure que c'est bien vous?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le prouver, reprit le docteur. Mais je peux vous aider, c'est pour ça que vous nous avez libéré. Comment nous avez-vous trouvé?

\- Grâce à un ami commun.

L'homme avec qui River se disputait s'approcha. Josianne reconnut tout de suite son masque. Il s'agissait de Manou, le décorateur de masque.

\- Mais il nous a trahit!

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Il y a un avis de recherche pour River Song, comme elle est une androïde, elle est facile à ressentir pour ceux qui y sont sensibles. La guichetière a perçu quelque chose, c'est pour ça qu'elle a demandé un code 3. Si je vous laissais partir, ça aurait paru louche. Je vous ai dénoncé et j'ai ensuite foncé ici pour avertir la résistance.

Manou portait un sac en bandoulière. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en sorti un masque qu'il tendit à Joe.

\- Voici votre masque, avec un peu de retard.

Elle le prit dans ses mains, il était magnifique et en même temps, elle sentait qu'il était vraiment fait pour elle. Il représentait une ville étincelante sous un ciel étoilé, une éclaire déchirait le ciel pour toucher le plus haut gratte-ciel.

\- Merci, dit-elle émue. Il est magnifique.

\- Il est de mon devoir de décorateur de masque de vous en expliquer la symbolique, venez avec moi, ça doit se faire en privé.

Avec un dernier regard pour le docteur et Clara qui discutait avec River Song, Josianne s'éloigna dans un coin isolée avec Manou.

\- La ville représente l'ordre. Pour vous l'ordre est très important. Vous devez toujours arranger les choses et combattre tout ce qui pourrait déranger l'ordre établi.

\- D'où je viens, je suis dans la police, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est le genre de métier qui convient, en effet. Le ciel étoilé représente l'espace, l'infini. Vous avez besoin de comprendre le monde, de l'explorer et vous avez une soif du grandiose, du merveilleux.

\- C'est pour ça que je voyage avec le docteur, ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est sur, ajouta-t-il. Sa personnalité est unique, presque impossible à cerner.

\- Est-ce pour ça que ça a été si long pour lui faire un masque?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Clara aussi est unique à sa façon, ajouta-t-il sans élaborer. Il m'a fallu un bon moment avant de cerner sa personnalité.

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment été long pour moi. Vous avez pu faire ce masque après un très court moment passé avec moi!

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas spéciale, Joe, dit-il énigmatique. Il reste l'éclair. Elle représente le conflit en vous. Un combat fait rage dans votre esprit depuis longtemps.

\- Quel conflit?

\- Vous devez le découvrir vous-même.

Josianne jeta un dernier coup d'œil au masque. Il était temps de se débarrasser de ce masque de prisonnier pour quelque chose de plus jolie. Elle commença à dénouer les courroies qui retenaient son masque puis, s'arrêta en regardant Manou.

\- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi.

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître indécente, dit-elle.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas. J'ai vu des milliers de visage et très peu, aussi agréable à regarder que le vôtre.

Josianne demeura interdite devant le compliment inattendu. Puis, d'un geste décidée, elle retira le masque de prisonnier et mit le nouveau masque.

\- J'aimerais savoir quelque chose, Manou. Cela peut sembler idiot. Je viens d'une autre planète et j'ai vu beaucoup de mondes étranges et des extra-terrestres avec des apparences différentes. J'ignore à quoi les Diftoriens ressemblent. Vous avez vu mon visage et ceux de mes amis. Est-ce que vous avez l'air humain comme nous ou s'il y a des différences?

\- Je vais vous laisser en juger par vous-même.

L'instant suivant, il retira son masque. Pendant un moment, elle n'osa détailler son visage, surprise par le geste. Puis, elle l'examina plus attentivement. Il ressemblait à un humain. Il avait le teint mât, les yeux marron, un nez court et un large sourire. Au dessus du nez, entre les deux yeux, un sillon montait jusque dans le milieu du front. C'était la seule chose qui le différenciait d'un humain.

\- Hum!

Pendant que Manou remettait son masque en vitesse, Josianne se retourna vers la personne qui venait des les interrompre. Elle reconnu le masque aux multiples masques de Clara. Elle devinait son sourire derrière le masque.

\- River Song veut vous parler, Joe.

\- Je viens.


	9. Hello sweety

Josianne suivi Clara vers un coin de la grange où des caisses étaient dispersées autour d'une petite table sur la quelle des cartes étaient étalées. La femme au masque de phénix et à l'impressionnante tignasse blonde et bouclés l'attendait. Le docteur se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table.

\- J'aimerais d'abord vous demander quelque chose.

\- Si c'est encore pour retirer mon masque…

\- Comment avez-vous deviné?

\- Sur cette planète, enlever son masque, c'est comme se mettre à nu. Et depuis que j'y ai mis les pieds, tous ceux que je rencontre veulent voir mon visage.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas. Sur Terre, se mettre nu en public, c'est indécent et, en privé, c'est sexuel. C'est le cas ici aussi, mais pour le corps. Montrer son visage n'a cependant rien de sexuel ou d'indécent. C'est comme mettre son esprit à nue devant des gens qui ont le pouvoir d'y entrer. Le masque sert à protéger votre vie privée. J'ai besoin de savoir qui vous êtes et tout de suite.

\- Ça va, soupira Josianne. Je commence à m'y habituer.

Elle retira son masque. Et à sa grande surprise, River retira aussi le sien.

\- Ayli, c'est à toi de jouer.

Une femme portant un masque étoilé approcha des deux robots à esprit humain. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de River pendant un court moment, puis elle se tourna vers Josianne qui savait qu'elle aurait encore droit à une fouille en règle de son cerveau. Leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment.

\- Pour ce qui est de vos natures respectives, il n'y a pas de doute, elle est comme vous River. Cependant, vos personnalités sont très différentes.

\- Si elle garde le masque, ça devrait aller, répondit River en remettant le sien.

\- Oui, un sensitif saura que c'est une androïde, mais sa personnalité n'ira pas avec votre masque, ils vont tous s'en rendre compte.

\- Pas si elle est bonne actrice…

\- De toute façon, je ne suis pas d'accord, coupa alors le docteur. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne l'enverrai pas se faire sacrifier pour toi… pour vous… pendant que vous en profitez pour faire je ne sais quoi.

\- De quoi est-il question, demanda Joe?

\- Ça ne vous concerne pas, coupa bêtement Ayli.

\- Je peux être bonne actrice, mais pourquoi le ferais-je pour une cause qui n'est pas la mienne.

\- Bien dit Joe, reprit le docteur. Si vous voulez notre aide, vous devez tout nous raconter et ce n'est pas négociable.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, reprit River Song. Je peux vous garder ici en otage avec votre amie Clara, pendant que votre robot se fait passer pour moi. Votre survie sera garantie par sa réussite.

\- D'abord, ce n'est pas mon robot, c'est mon amie et elle s'appartient elle-même. Elle est comme vous là-dessus : elle a déjà été humaine et son esprit a été transféré dans un corps de robot. Ensuite, je ne vous crois pas capable de faire ça, vous bluffez.

\- Nous verrons bien de quoi je suis capable. Enfermez-les tous les trois dans la cave pour la nuit, nous commencerons les préparatifs demain, ordonna River.

Les révolutionnaires s'emparèrent du docteur et de ses deux compagnes pour les conduire vers la maison. Le docteur se débattait avec vigueur et s'écria avec force :

\- River! Attendez! Je sais ce que vous voulez : la Goutte. Je sais ce qu'elle fait. Il faut la neutraliser!

River leva la main.

\- Attendez!

Les gardes se tournèrent vers leur chef. Elle s'approcha du docteur et pour la première fois, elle semblait réellement s'y intéresser. Alors que le docteur était maintenue par deux hommes, elle lui enleva son masque d'un mouvement brusque et regarda attentivement son visage.

\- Ayli, dit-elle. Viens ici.

La femme au masque étoilé s'approcha; elle regarda le docteur un long moment puis frissonna.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Il est un peu comme vous River, mais il y a plus. Je pourrais lire son esprit pendant des jours et ne pas atteindre le fond. Il a vu trop de choses, subit trop de choses, accompli des gestes vraiment exceptionnelles. Je vois des mondes en périls, des civilisations sauvés, des guerres, de la destruction. Je vois la fin de l'univers et la grande guerre du temps. Et je vous vois, comme je ne vous ai jamais vu avant, flamboyante à ses côtés.

\- Alors, le journal dit vrai, murmura River.

Elle tendit au docteur son masque.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, dit elle d'un ton plus chaleureux. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, on va vous donner une chambre et demain, je vous raconterai tout.

\- Et Joe.

River soupira.

\- Elle pourra décider si elle accepte ou non de participer, mais que vous saurez ce qui est en jeu, peut-être changerez-vous d'idée.


	10. Atout

L'impératrice était assise derrière son bureau, visiblement impatiente.

\- Et s'il n'avait pas eut le message…

\- Nous avons utilisé les intermédiaires habituels, répondit Loral. Il devrait bientôt vous contacter.

Une femme frappa à la porte et entra.

\- Ça y est, il est sur la fréquence 3, votre majesté.

\- Merci Jenna. Tu peux rester.

Cette dernière entra et referma la porte. L'impératrice appuya sur un bouton de sa console et le visage d'un homme grassouillet apparu. Il avait retiré son masque spécialement pour l'impératrice.

\- Roca, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps.

\- Bonjour Andhéa.

\- C'est « votre majesté ».

\- Pas pour moi. Sans mon aide, vous n'auriez jamais réussi votre coup d'état et vous le savez. Si nous en venions au fait?

\- River Song prépare quelque chose.

\- Elle prépare toujours quelque chose. Rien de nouveau ici.

\- Elle a libéré des prisonniers, des étrangers nouvellement arrivés. L'un d'eux est un androïde de la même taille et du même genre qu'elle.

\- Intéressant.

\- Il y a aussi un Seigneur du temps!

Roca Dorimo écarquilla les yeux.

\- Impossible!

\- Je l'ai scanné moi-même, il n'y a aucun doute.

\- Il vient réclamer la goutte, dit-il inquiet. Il ne l'aura pas. Il ne le faut pas!

\- Il n'était pas au courant pour la goutte avant que je lui montre la boîte.

\- A-t-il pu déchiffrer les inscriptions?

\- Je l'ignore. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer ce dialecte, mais je crois qu'il mentait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il est avec River Song. Ça la rend encore plus dangereuse. Il me faut la Goutte.

\- Jamais Andhéa! C'était notre entente. Je garde la Goutte et tu gardes le pouvoir. Souhaites-tu renégocier notre entente?

\- Que proposes-tu?

\- Double la sécurité pour la fête des masques. Je m'occupe de l'archéologue et de son seigneur du temps.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

On les avait installés les trois dans la même chambre, un garde devant leur porte. Ce n'était pas une prison, mais ce n'était pas la liberté. Dans la chambre, il y avait un grand lit et un fauteuil. Après avoir retirés leur masque, les deux filles se couchèrent dans le grand lit et le docteur s'installa dans le fauteuil.

\- Avant de dormir, je vais devoir activer un protocole.

\- Quel gendre de protocole, demanda Clara?

\- Il parle de moi, répondit Joe. Pendant que nous voyagions ensemble, le docteur a programmé une trentaine de protocoles dans mon cerveau, à mon insu. Certains ont été très utiles récemment, mais je n'apprécie pas tellement ces intrusions dans mon cerveau.

\- Voilà pourquoi je vous en parle, d'abord. Vu la situation, ce protocole vous sera utile.

\- Que fait-il?

\- Il analyse les ondes cérébrales des gens qui vous entourent et les traduits en pensés et en sentiments.

\- En d'autre terme, il vous permet de lire dans les pensés, traduisit Clara.

\- Exact, et ici, les gens sont télépathes, mais pour la plupart, cette télépathie semble être liée au visage. Ils doivent le voir. Les humains ne sont pas télépathes. Vous êtes donc désavantagées. Si j'active le protocole 40, vous perdez votre désavantage. Et comme River semble s'intéresser à vous pour son plan, ce serait un atout non négligeable.

\- Très bien, allez-y.

\- Robot, active le protocole 40.

Sur le moment, elle ne sentit aucune différence, puis elle se réalisa qu'elle était tout à coup plus sensible. Elle ressentait la fatigue de Clara allongée à ses côtés et elle sentait aussi l'esprit puissant du docteur qui semblait être constamment en éveil, la tête pleine d'idée, en train de préparer son plan d'attaque.

\- Je crois que ça fonctionne. Je ne suis pas sure que je vais m'y faire.

\- C'est difficile, admit le docteur, mais vous y arriverez.

\- Comme ça, vous serez à égalité avec Manou, dit Clara avec un sourire de connivence.

Josianne rougit. Qu'est-ce Clara avait entendu de leur conversation?

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

\- C'est évident. Il vous faisait de l'œil.

\- Vous vous imaginez des choses, dit Josianne tout en sentant que Clara était tout à fait lucide à ce sujet.

\- Vous n'étiez pas insensibles à ses charmes, rajouta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un Diftorien vous montre son visage.

\- Il a fait quoi, s'exclama le docteur!

\- Il m'a montré son visage, sans que je lui demande.

Cette information sembla inquiéter le Seigneur du temps.

\- C'est très inhabituel pour un Diftorien. D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il pu si bien vous cerner en si peu de temps, ajouta-t-il en désignant le masque de Joe?

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il m'a bien cerné? Pouvez-vous saisir les symboles de ce masque? Vous n'êtes pas diftorien.

\- Non, mais je sais pourquoi il a mis un éclair et c'est seulement quand on vous connait bien, Joe, qu'on perçoit le conflit qui vit en vous.

\- Le conflit que je suis la seule à ne pas percevoir, dit-elle en grimaçant. Écoutez! Je crois qu'on s'écarte du problème. Nous devrions dormir et nous verrons demain quel est le plan de River.


	11. Le bouclier de l'esprit

Pendant que ses deux compagnes dormaient, le Seigneur du temps réfléchissait. Il était facile de deviner comment River avait pu l'oublier. C'était un contre coup du virus informatique que le double de Clara, dans l'asile des Daleks, avait fait pour que les ces derniers oublient le docteur. Il s'était répandu rapidement dans toutes les bases de données et systèmes informatiques existants. Quand River était dans l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque, elle était protégée par le docteur Moon. Dès que son esprit avait été transféré dans un corps de robot, elle avait été infectée et tous ses souvenirs le concernant avaient été effacés. Josianne était protégée du même virus par le protocole 25 que le docteur avait programmé et activé à son insu.

Le problème est que Melody Pond avait été élevée, dès la naissance, à tuer et c'est son amour pour le docteur qui l'avait changée, qui avait fait d'elle la femme qu'il avait aimé: River Song. En oubliant le docteur, avait-elle oublié celle qu'elle était devenue? Était-il sous le toit d'une meurtrière psychopathe ou d'une archéologue déterminée à sauver un monde? Car si la goutte se trouvait effectivement sur cette planète, ce monde courrait un grave danger. Et le message que Joe avait capté du Tardis laissait entendre que River Song était du côté sombre de la rivière, donc qu'elle avait changé. Mais comme toute prophétie, ce message était flou et possiblement double sens. Il voulait faire confiance à River, comme avant, mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Quoi qu'elle fasse, même si la cause semblait bonne, il devrait rester sur ses gardes. Il entendit alors Joe murmurer.

\- Robot désact…

\- Ne faites pas ça, Joe.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, vous pensez trop.

\- Arrivez-vous à entendre toutes mes pensées, demanda-t-il?

\- Non, ça va trop vite, c'est comme un murmure continu accompagné d'émotions : de l'inquiétude, de la méfiance et une dose d'excitation intellectuelle.

\- Je suis désolée Josianne, mais vous devrez vous habituer progressivement à ce nouveau sens, si vous vous retrouvez dans la foule au moment où vous l'activez, vous en perdrez la raison. Vous entraîner ici en présence de moi et de Clara, c'est une bonne façon de vous y préparer. Je suis télépathe et je n'entends rien de vos pensées ou de celles des autres. Savez-vous pourquoi?

\- Vous vous contrôlez.

\- Exactement. Sur Gallifrey, nous l'apprenions dès l'enfance. Imaginez un bouclier dans votre esprit qui vous protège des pensées des autres. Vous devez vous concentrer dessus et le renforcer avec vos propres pensées, vos propres émotions et ne jamais laisser les pensées des autres vous envahir.

\- Et tout ça en une nuit.

\- Exactement!

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils portent des masques, au final. C'est un bouclier de l'esprit auquel ils ont donnée une forme physique.

Le visage du docteur s'éclaira.

\- C'est exactement ça! Vous avez raison, Joe. J'avais tout faux. Ce n'est pas de la télépathie à faible niveau qu'il y a sur cette planète. Ce sont de puissants télépathes qui ont inventé le système parfait pour protéger leur esprit. Ils apprennent, dès l'enfance, à lever leurs boucliers mentaux dès qu'ils voient un masque. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt? Ça explique tout!

Il se remit à penser à toute allure, sans tenir compte du soupir que lâcha Joe qui n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir.

Il se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour, surpris de constater qu'il s'était endormi. Il tourna la tête vers le lit. Joe et Clara dormaient toujours. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Un garde se tenait toujours devant la porte.

\- Est-elle réveillée, demanda-t-il au garde?

\- River? Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle dorme. Elle est à la cuisine, vous n'avez qu'à descendre l'escalier.

Le docteur fut surpris que le garde ne le suive pas et se rappela alors que l'élément important du mystérieux plan de River était Joe et c'est donc elle qu'il surveillait.

River était en train de cuisiner. Elle était seule dans la cuisine. Elle ne portait pas son masque. Le docteur s'approcha.

\- Je ne crois pas que votre modèle ait besoin de manger.

\- Effectivement, j'ai seulement besoin de recharger ma batterie, je n'ai besoin ni de sommeil, ni de nourriture, contrairement à votre amie.

\- Le modèle Astar imite tous les comportements et besoins d'un être vivant et ça recharge en même temps sa batterie. Jusqu'à tout récemment, elle ignorait même qu'elle était un androïde. C'est moi qui lui ai annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Vilain garçon! Parfois l'ignorance est une bénédiction.

\- Ça nous amène à ma première question, pourquoi cuisinez-vous?

\- Avez-vous faim, dit-elle avec un sourire racoleur?

\- Je suis affamé. Qu'avez-vous?

\- J'ai des œufs et des toasts. J'ai aussi une spécialité locale qui ressemble à des brioches.

\- Alors je vais essayer ça.

Elle ouvrit le four en sortie un petit pain rond qu'elle plaça dans une assiette et qu'elle tendit au docteur avec un jus de fruits. Il retira son masque pour manger. Elle s'assit à table, en face de lui. Elle sortit de sa veste le tournevis sonique du docteur qu'elle plaça sur la table.

\- Nous avons confisqué ceci à vos gardes dans le fourgon de prisonniers.

\- C'est à moi. Puis-je le récupérer?

\- Allez-y, j'en ai un du même genre.

\- C'est moi qui vous l'ai offert, précisa le docteur en récupérant son outil fétiche.

\- J'ai passé la nuit à lire le journal, dit-elle sans détours. Ça en dit beaucoup et ça en dit peu.

\- Nous voyagions dans le temps et nous nous rencontrions tout le temps dans le désordre, le journal servait à savoir où nous en étions dans notre histoire.

\- « Notre » histoire? Qu'est-ce que j'étais pour vous, qu'étiez-vous pour moi?

\- N'est-ce pas dans votre journal? Vous avez surement un chapitre sur les événements du lac Silencio.

\- Je veux vous entendre le dire.

\- River, nous étions mariés.

\- C'est ça qui ne colle pas. Les mariages, ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Ça vous me l'avez déjà dit, il y a longtemps. Moi, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous êtes devenus. Quel genre de personne êtes-vous, aujourd'hui?

River le fixa attentivement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, dit-elle brusquement. Je vous comprends. C'est réciproque, cher époux.

Elle se leva et ramassa son masque.

\- Il est temps de réveiller vos amis. Je vais tout vous dire. Vous pourrez prendre une décision ensuite.


	12. Le plan

Les rebelles s'étaient réunis dans la grange. Ils étaient une trentaine avec le docteur et ses deux compagnes. River devait maintenant leur expliquer son plan sans détours et ce serait difficile. La plupart combattait l'impératrice depuis longtemps et River devrait les convaincre de changer de cible. À cela s'ajoutait son ex. Elle n'osait penser à lui autrement. Elle était sensée être marié avec lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un étranger pour elle. Et pourtant, il réveillait en elle d'étranges sentiments. Elle avait parfois l'impression, pour un court moment, de très bien le connaître. L'instant suivant, elle se rappelait qu'il restait un parfait inconnu.

Elle avait préparé le déjeuner, ce matin-là dans l'espoir de lui parler seule à seule. Ce qui avait réussi, mais dès qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle s'était sentie inexplicablement blessée. Ses sentiments au sujet de ce docteur restaient confus et avec ce qu'elle préparait, le moment était mal choisi. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas là.

\- Il est temps de parler notre prochaine action, commença-t-elle. Comme vous le savez, cela aura lieu à la fête des masques, mais la cible n'est pas l'impératrice.

Elle perçu certains mouvements parmi les résistants, mais personne ne s'objecta.

\- L'impératrice a été placée au pouvoir par quelqu'un qui a choisi de rester dans l'ombre. Elle est là pour servir ses intérêts tandis qu'il demeure incognito. Il s'appelle Roca Dorimo. C'est lui notre véritable ennemi. Il a entre ses mains ce qu'il faut pour faire énormément de dommages : une arme appelée la Goutte. Nous ignorons ce que cette arme fait, mais elle a été...

Un homme se leva et l'interrompit.

\- River, c'est ridicule ! Une arme mystérieuse dont on ignore tout pourrait être n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle est dangereuse?

\- Au moins, ajouta quelqu'un d'autre, si on attaque l'impératrice, nous savons que nous agissons agit contre son despotisme. Un mystérieux homme avec une mystérieuse arme…

Les autres rebelles commençaient à s'agiter.

\- River a raison, s'exclama haut et fort le docteur! Il faut trouver cette arme et la détruire, car je sais exactement ce que fait cette arme.

River réalisa tout à coup qu'elle avait été tellement occupée à analyser ses sentiments vis-à-vis cet homme qu'elle ne s'était pas demandé qui il était vraiment et s'il pouvait lui être utile.

\- Allez-y, docteur, l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- On l'appela la Goutte à cause de sa petite taille par rapport à l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Elle a été inventée pendant la grande guerre du temps. Ce devait être une arme contre les Daleks. Les Daleks ont une faible gamme de sentiments, ils connaissent la colère, la haine, le mépris et la peur. La peur étant leur seul faiblesse, les Seigneurs du temps ont développée une arme qui devait augmenter leur peur pour servir de diversion pendant une attaque ciblée. L'arme n'a jamais été utilisée, elle a disparu mystérieusement.

\- Donc, reprit le détracteur, si cette arme est activée, nous aurons tous un peu plus peur. Ce n'est pas si inquiétant.

\- Les Daleks n'ont aucune sensibilité, pour que l'arme fonctionne, il fallait que son potentiel soit au maximum. Pour les Daleks, on parle d'un peu plus de peur. Pour des êtres humains, comme mon amie Clara, ici, ce serait une terreur profonde et incontrôlable. Mais j'ai découvert, cette nuit, que les Diftoriens avaient un puissant potentiel télépathique. Votre sensibilité à cette arme serait si grande qu'en vingt minutes vous perdriez la raison, en une heure vous seriez tous morts.

\- Quel est son rayon d'action, demanda River?

\- Son rayon va s'étendre tant que l'arme sera active. Dans les premières minutes, elle couvrira la ville, mais si elle reste active plusieurs heures, elle pourrait atteindre jusqu'à la moitié de la planète.

Un lourd silence accueillit ses propos. Il disait la vérité, elle en était sure. Elle était loin de s'imaginer que cette arme était à ce point destructrice. Elle savait que c'était une arme de la guerre du temps et c'était suffisant pour la prendre à Dorimo. Par contre, elle avait pensé la conserver pour combattre l'impératrice. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle devrait changer ses plans.

\- Dorimo ignore encore comment elle fonctionne, poursuivit-elle, mais il la teste présentement et quand il réussira, il sera trop tard. Il faut l'arrêter le plus tôt possible.

Personne ne fit d'objection. Elle poursuivit.

\- Nous allons utiliser la fête des masques pour frapper.

Clara leva la main pour attirer l'attention de River.

\- Peut-on savoir en quoi consiste la fête des masques?

\- Ayli, peux-tu t'en charger?

\- La fête des masques est la plus importante fête de notre peuple. Nous nous remémorons le premier décorateur de masque, celui qui a créé le premier masque. Les foules envahissent les rues en dansant et en défilant. Le grand maître décorateur désignera au hasard une personne dans la foule qui aura l'honneur de porter, pour le reste de la fête, une relique de notre histoire : le premier masque. Le porteur du masque défilera alors dans toute la ville sous les acclamations de la foule. C'est une très ancienne tradition.

\- Merci Ayli. Maintenant, revenons à mon plan. Nous savons où se terre Dorimo, mais l'endroit est bien protégé et isolé. L'endroit est aussi surveillé par les soldats de l'impératrice. Elle surveille constamment Dorimo, car même s'ils se sont entraidés dans le passé, ils se méfient l'un de l'autre. Ils me veulent tous les deux pour que je déchiffre les caractères sur la boîte et sur la Goutte. Ils ne veulent pas que l'autre ait l'avantage et c'est là que Josianne intervient.

\- Vous voulez qu'elle attire les soldats de l'impératrice loin de la cachette de Dorimo, comprit Clara.

\- Pendant ce temps, poursuivit River, j'irai frapper à sa porte pour lui proposer une entente. Il me laissera entrer, il n'y a aucun doute. Et ensuite…

Elle fit une pause. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Et ensuite, l'encouragea le docteur.

\- Geronimo, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux en brandissant son arme!


	13. Piège et duperie

Dorimo était fin prêt pour River Song. Quand Andhéa lui avait parlé d'un deuxième robot, il avait comprit que Song profiterait de la fête pour s'introduire chez lui en utilisant l'autre robot pour éloigner les gardes de l'impératrice. Andhéa était intelligente, certes, mais pas assez rusée. Il devait même admettre qu'elle était quelque fois naïve. C'est comme ça qu'il l'avait si facilement manipulée depuis tout ce temps. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle anticiperait la diversion du deuxième robot. La question était de savoir si River Song allait passer par la grande porte ou utiliser un moyen détourné.

Il avait trouvé la Goutte quand il était enfant et depuis, il était fasciné par cet objet qui l'obsédait au dessus de tout. Quand il tenait ce petit objet bleu dans ses mains, il sentait une étrange vibration qui touchait le cœur et l'âme, comme un drôle de petit frisson qui lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Pourtant, elle n'était pas activée. Sa seule présence avait cependant des effets sur son entourage. Il s'en était servi pour permettre à Andhéa de réussir son coup d'état. Il l'avait avec lui quand ils étaient entrés de force au parlement, mettant le président aux arrêts. Personne n'avait osé les arrêter à cause de la seule présence de la Goutte. Ils la sentaient et elle les empêchait d'agir. Il rêvait de détenir le véritable pouvoir de la Goutte qui, une fois activée, serait formidable.

Un de ses gardes entra dans la grande pièce sombre qui lui servait normalement de lieu de réunion.

\- On l'a arrêté, s'exclama-t-il. Le professeur Song s'est présentée devant les gardes de l'impératrice et ils se sont lancés à sa poursuite. Elle est revenue cinq minutes plus tard et elle a demandé à vous parler.

\- Faites-la entrer.

Une dizaine de gardes entourait la personne qui entra. On lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos. Elle portait le masque avec l'oiseau de feu qu'on attribuait normalement à River Song. Elle portait aussi la cape multicolore, un survêtement ample avec cagoule utilisé pendant les festivités par une majorité de fêtards, ce qui n'était pas son genre.

\- Professeur Song, dit-il en savourant sa victoire. C'est une joie de vous revoir.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il s'avança droit vers elle.

\- Voyons! Si vous êtes venue ici, c'est parce que vous avez un marcher à me proposer ou que votre plan a échoué. Je me trompe?

Toujours pas de réponse. Exaspéré, Dorimo se planta devant elle et lui arracha son masque.

\- Vous vous trompez, répondit l'homme aux cheveux gris qui se cachait derrière le masque. D'ailleurs, si vous aviez été un peu plus observateur, vous auriez pu remarquer que je suis nettement plus grand que River.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Dorimo, ne vit pas tout de suite les gardes se déplacer et l'encercler, lui et le garde qui était venu le prévenir. L'un des rebelles retira son casque et une abondante crinière de cheveux blonds et bouclée en jaillit.

\- Ai-je échoué, Roca, demanda River Song, déguisée en garde?

\- C'est un bon plan, admit-il, sans se laisser ébranler. Mais vous avez drôlement choisi celui qui a joué le rôle du prisonnier.

\- Il tenait à m'aider, mais il n'aime pas les armes.

Le docteur se dégagea de ses faux liens et retira l'horrible survêtement.

\- C'était comme dans le bon vieux temps, dit-il. Nous faisons toute une équipe.

\- C'était toujours comme ça alors, dit-elle en lui souriant. Pas surprenant que je vous aie épousé, dans ce cas. En plein mon genre de vie.

\- C'était le bon temps, ajouta le Seigneur du temps. Et vous étiez la meilleure.

\- Ça je l'ai toujours su, dit-elle en riant.

\- Avez-vous fini de vous chanter la pomme tous les deux, se choqua Dorimo. Je sais ce que vous voulez. Vous ne l'aurez pas.

\- Dommage, soupira River Song, je voulais avoir le plaisir de vous le demander moi-même.

\- Ce que vous voulez, reprit le docteur, c'est assouvir votre curiosité. Cette Goutte fait partie de vous, de votre esprit, depuis longtemps mais vous ignorez tout de sa vraie nature et vous cherchez dans le néant une étincelle de connaissance.

\- Je n'ai pas retiré mon masque, comment pouvez-vous lire en moi si facilement?

\- Je ne lis pas en vous, je sais comment la Goutte fonctionne. C'est une arme de l'esprit, mais aussi un parasite. Elle va s'incruster dans l'esprit de son opérateur jusqu'à ne faire qu'un avec lui.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça, demanda Dorimo?

\- J'ai participé à sa création, dit-il d'un ton honteux, pendant la grande guerre du temps.

\- Vous êtes le Seigneur du temps dont m'a parlé Andhéa, comprit Dorimo.

Dans son regard brilla un nouvel intérêt.

\- Montrez-moi comment la faire marcher!

\- Non! C'est vous qui allez nous montrer où elle se cache et tout de suite.

Dorimo se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien. Croyez vous que vous auriez pu venir jusqu'ici sans que je vous y autorise?

Au moment où il dit cela, un orchestre de cliquetis se fit entendre. C'était le bruit des fusils qu'on armait. Le groupe de révolutionnaires se trouvèrent encerclés par une armée de gardes dissimulés dans la pièce derrière les lourds rideaux qui l'entourait.

\- Amenez ces deux là avec moi, dit Dorimo en pointant River et le docteur. Si j'ai bien tout compris, ils sont mariés. Si je torture l'épouse, et je sais comment m'y prendre avec ce modèle de robot, je suis sûr que le Seigneur du temps parlera.


	14. Le porteur du masque

Joe courrait au travers la foule. Les gardes de l'impératrice n'étaient pas loin. Clara, Manou et deux autres rebelles l'accompagnaient. Le plan de River était parfait. La maison de Roca Dorimo se trouvait près des festivités. Avec une copie du masque de River, Joe devait se faire reconnaître par eux, fuir vers la foule et se fondre au travers. De cette façon, elle devait les retenir assez longtemps pour permettre à River et au docteur de pénétrer dans la forteresse de Dorimo, de trouver la Goutte et d'en sortir sans se faire repérer par les gardes impériaux. Le petit groupe avançant dans la foule endiablée. Tout autours d'eux les gens dansaient et riaient. Ils prenaient de l'alcool qu'ils buvaient à la paille pour la faire passer par le trou de la bouche de leur masque.

Au loin, un immense char allégorique approchait. On aurait dit une petite pyramide en mouvement recouverte de lumière de toutes les couleurs et de décorations en mouvement. Au sommet de ce char se trouvait un siège sur lequel était assis un homme imposant avec un masque coloré. Joe ne pouvait en distinguer les détails, il était trop loin. Tout à coup, les gens autours d'eux se mirent à faire des grands mouvements de bras en direction du char.

\- Moi, choisissez-moi, criait une femme juste à côté de Joe!

\- Par ici, cria un autre fêtard!

\- C'est le maître décorateur, murmura Clara à ses côtés.

\- Il cherche qui sera le porteur du premier masque, confirma Manou.

Joe remarqua que les gardes de l'impératrice progressaient au travers la foule.

\- Venez, s'écria-t-elle. Par ici.

Le char allégorique s'arrêta alors. Tout le monde arrêta de danser, le silence tomba sur la foule. L'homme au sommet du char tendit alors le bras dans leur direction.

\- Voila le porteur du masque, s'écria-t-il avec une voix amplifiée par les hauts parleurs.

\- Moi, se demanda Joe, éberluée?

\- Il s'agit de la femme qui porte le masque aux multiples masques.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Clara.

\- Montez dans le char, ordonna le maître décorateur.

Elle marcha vers le char suivie de Joe et des trois rebelles.

\- Mes amis peuvent-ils m'accompagner?

\- Tout à fait, mais à vous la place d'honneur.

C'est parfait, pensa Joe. À la vue de tous, les gardes devraient les suivre tout le long du défilé, sais pouvoir les arrêter. Cela donnerait amplement le temps à River et au docteur de parvenir à leur fin.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Le docteur et River avait été traînés jusque dans le sous-sol de la villa de Dorimo. On leur enleva leur masque. Les gardes attachèrent River à une chaise. Pendant ce temps, Dorimo alla chercher une boîte contenant des fils électrique. Il prit un outil qu'il tourna vers la tête de River. Il fit coulisser un panneau derrière son crâne. Il prit un fil et le connecta directement dans la tête de l'archéologue.

\- Ne faites pas ça, le supplia le docteur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais seulement vous faire une démonstration.

Il se tourna vers sa boîte, appuya sur un bouton et en tourna un autre. Le visage de River se crispa et malgré tout, elle s'efforçait de sourire.

\- Ne résistez pas, professeur Song, sinon je devrai augmenter l'intensité.

Elle lui jeta un regard de défi.

\- Allez-y, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il tourna le bouton. Le visage de River se crispa un peu plus. Le docteur savait que la douleur devait insupportable, mais River ferait tout pour ne pas se montrer affectée.

\- D'accord, vous l'avez fait votre démonstration. Arrêtez!

\- Avez-vous l'intention de parler?

\- J'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire…

Dorimo appuya sur un bouton et le River se détendit.

\- J'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire, mais pas ce que vous voulez entendre.

Dorimo tendit la main vers la machine.

\- Si vous activez la Goutte, reprit le docteur rapidement, vous tuerez tout le monde ici. C'est ça que vous voulez? Détruire le peuple qui vous a accueillit pendant quarante ans?

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Je contrôle la Goutte, elle m'obéira.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle a disparu pendant la grande guerre du temps? La Goutte se lie mentalement à son opérateur et elle le change. Celui qui a été désigné pour l'opérer était mon ami et il est rapidement devenu comme vous, obsédé par la Goutte et avide de l'utiliser, peu importe la cible. Ce n'était plus la même personne. Je n'ai pas eut le choix, j'ai fait disparaître cette arme. Mais la guerre faisait rage, je n'ai pas eut le temps de la détruire ou de lui trouver une cachette adéquate.

\- Vous n'avez pas compris la question, insista Dorimo.

Il se tourna vers la machine et la réactiva en tournant le bouton plus loin. River lâcha un cri.

\- Non, ne faites pas ça, insista le docteur! Laissez-la tranquille.

\- Ça dépend de vous, docteur.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Dorimo montra le bouton au docteur, c'était un bouton circulaire avec 15 encoches. Le bouton en était à la 8e.

\- Si je tourne le bouton jusqu'à la dernière encoche, elle mourra, son cerveau sera détruit et les données qu'il contient seront irrécupérables.

Il tourne le bouton à la 9e encoche. River hurla.

\- Arrêtez!

Il tourna le bouton à la 10e encoche, ce qui déclencha de nouveaux hurlements.

\- Je vous amène sur une autre planète et là, je vous dirai comment ça fonctionne.

\- Non, cria River, ne dites rien!

Dorimo tourna encore l'horrible bouton.

\- Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, là-dessus. C'est ici et maintenant que vous me le dite.

\- Alors promettez-moi, de ne pas l'utiliser sur les gens de cette planète.

\- À quoi me servirait-elle alors? C'est moi qui ai le gros bout du bâton dit-il en tendant le doigt vers le bouton. Ne l'oubliez pas.

\- D'accord, s'écria le gallifreyen. Je vais tout vous dire, mais de grâce, arrêtez.

Dorimo éteignit la machine.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû, docteur, reprit River, d'une voix faible.

\- Ce que j'aurais dû, reprit-il, c'est de vous faire confiance dès le départ. Vous êtes la même que j'ai connu, peu importe ce qui est arrivé à votre mémoire. Je suis désolé.

\- Je ne vous ai pas complètement oublié, admit-elle, je ne me rappelle plus de nous, de ce que nous avons vécu, c'est vrai. Mais les sentiments n'ont pas été oubliés, j'ai mis du temps à l'admettre.

\- C'est bientôt fini la petite scène romantique, se moqua Dorimo! Docteur, livrez la marchandise, sinon, je mets cette machine à la dernière encoche.

\- Vous êtes l'interrupteur, Dorimo, vous êtes en interface avec la Goutte. Si vous voulez l'activer, vous devez la prendre dans vos mains et vous concentrer sur le mot « ouverture ».

\- C'est tout?

Le docteur hocha sombrement la tête.

\- Je n'y crois pas! Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai tout essayé, je n'ai jamais pensé à un truc aussi simple.

\- Maintenant que vous le savez, vous n'avez pas à le faire. Pas ici! Ils vont tous mourir.

\- Garde, reprit Dorimo. Enfermez-les!


	15. Vague de terreur

Les gens se tassaient devant le petit groupe qui marchait vers le char allégorique. Clara avança en tête, Josianne la suivait de près et les trois révolutionnaires fermaient la marche. Ils grimpèrent dans le char à l'aide d'une échelle de cordage que les assistants du maître décorateur déroulèrent. Le maître se tourna vers Clara.

\- Votre masque est très jolie, il sied bien votre personnalité hors du commun. Qui en est l'artiste?

Manou s'avança.

\- C'est moi, maître. Manou Sermer, je suis décorateur de niveau trois.

\- Vous êtes promus, dès maintenant, au niveau quatre.

\- C'est un grand honneur, maître.

Il se tourna vers Josianne qui s'était glissé entre les deux autres rebelles.

\- Vous êtes tous les trois les bienvenus, dit-il. Je perçois quelque chose d'étrange, marmonna-t-il. Laissons, ajouta-t-il, que la fête continue.

Joe soupira. Pendant un moment, elle cru qu'il l'avait démasquée, mais toute son attention était dirigé vers Clara. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Le maître décorateur disparut avec Clara dans une petite cabine et quand elle ressortit, elle portant le masque le plus étrange qu'il lui ait été donnée de voir. Le masque ressemblait à un miroir, mais l'éclat était différent, plus sombre et quand les lumières du char se réfléchissaient dans ce masque, il semblait en amplifier le reflet. Le maître décorateur guida Clara jusqu'au sommet du char où se trouvait un trône doré. Clara s'y assit avec grâce sous les acclamations de la foule et le char se remit en marche.

Josianne profita de son point de vue unique pour scruter les environs. Comme elle s'en doutait, les gardes suivaient le char allégorique sans s'en approcher, ils la fixaient tous. Se rappelant qu'elle devait agir comme River Song, Joe leur lança un regard espiègle et les salua de la main.

À ce moment, un des gardes tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Il fut bientôt imité par les autres gardes. Elle sentit alors une terreur indicible l'envahir. Elle s'amplifia accompagnée d'une douleur intense qui lui vrillait le crâne. Elle comprit. La Goutte venait d'être activée.

\- Robot, désactive le protocole 40, s'écria-t-elle dans un souffle.

La douleur s'en alla, mais la terreur demeura. Elle avait perdu la sensibilité du télépathe, mais elle pouvait aussi couper l'agression faite sur son cerveau. Le docteur avait programmé un autre protocole pour empêcher les autres de contrôler son cerveau. Elle ignorait si ça pouvait bloquer la Goutte, mais elle devait tenter le coup.

\- Robot, active le protocole 32.

La terreur disparut tout d'un coup. Elle reprit ses esprits. Dans la rue, tout le monde se tordait de douleur. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Manou avait arraché son masque et son visage se crispait sous une douleur insoutenable. Ses yeux lançaient des appels à l'aide. C'était trop pour elle. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

\- Joe, entendit-elle alors. Vous allez bien?

Elle se tourna. Clara la regardait, l'air calme.

\- Comment se fait-il que ça ne vous touche pas?

\- Je crois que c'est le masque, répondit Clara et vous?

\- Le docteur et ses protocoles. Je jure qu'à l'avenir je lui laisserai programmer tous les protocoles qu'il veut, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Nous devons arrêter ça, reprit Clara.

Joe lança un dernier regard vers Manou, puis elle regarda les alentours avec attention et repéra un véhicule utilisé par la police qui ressemblait à une mobylette. Elle le montra à Clara et les deux compagnes du docteur descendirent du char pour se précipiter vers la mobylette au travers une foule de gens qui les ignorait totalement, paralysée par la peur et la douleur.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Quand Dorimo activa la Goutte, le docteur et River était enfermés dans une cellule. Les deux se sentirent immédiatement envahit par la terreur.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici, décida River.

Au travers les barreaux, elle voyait son tournevis sonique et celui du docteur posés sur la table, mais impossible de les atteindre.

\- Surement pas de cette façon, dit-elle en se tournant vers le docteur. Qu'y a-t-il mon chérie, dit-elle soudain, quand elle le vit crispé, se tenant la tête à deux mains?

\- Moi aussi je suis télépathe, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Elle regarda à nouveau les barreaux, impuissante, il n'y avait aucun garde dans la pièce, seulement Dorimo, assis sur une chaise et prostré devant une petite sphère bleue. Il semblait en transe.

\- Il doit y avoir une façon de sortir d'ici, insista River. J'ai besoin de vous, docteur. Vous avez surement une idée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à penser, ça fait trop mal.

\- Alors, on va y remédier.

Elle approcha le visage du docteur et déposa un long baisé sur ses lèvres. Quand elle recula, son visage s'était légèrement détendu. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit quelques gros trombones qu'il déforma et tordit.

\- Que faites-vous?

\- Nous allons crocheter la serrure, décida le Seigneur du temps. Je contrôle la douleur pour l'instant, mais j'ignore pour combien de temps. Et vous?

\- Ça va, dit-elle, la peur a toujours été ma compagne, je sais la contrôler.

\- Vous avez toujours été très forte, admit-il.

\- Et vous aussi, avec un peu d'encouragement, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Après quelques tentatives ratées, la serrure céda et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Le couple se précipita sur Dorimo. Le docteur attrapa son tournevis sonique au passage et scanna Dorimo et la Goutte.

\- Ils sont en symbiose. Rien ne peux les séparer, rien ne peux les arrêter, soupira-t-il.

River ramassa une arme et la pointa vers Dorimo.

\- Et si on arrêtait Dorimo?

\- Ça l'arrêterait, mais une mort brutale provoquerait une explosion d'énergie mentale qui causerait des dommages irrémédiables au cerveau de tout le monde dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres.

\- Nous n'aurons peut-être pas le choix pour sauver les autres.

À ce moment, Josianne et Clara arrivèrent essoufflée.

\- Comment nous avez-vous trouvé, demanda River?

\- Nous avons interrogé les gardes, ils étaient très coopératifs, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'est que ça s'arrête, dit Joe.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas atteinte, demanda le docteur à Clara?

\- C'est à cause du masque, répondit Clara. J'ai été choisi pour porter le premier masque.

Le docteur tendit son tournevis vers le masque de Clara et regarda les résultats de son scan.

\- Ce masque ne vient pas de cette planète. Il est fait d'un alliage très rare. Ça réfléchit tout, même les ondes mentales.

Le docteur et River se regardèrent tout à coup, comme s'ils venaient de penser à la même chose.

River enleva le masque de Dorimo pendant que le docteur s'emparait du masque de Clara qui se figea tout à coup, en proie à une grande terreur. Le Seigneur du temps plaça le masque dans le visage de Dorimo qui s'effondra alors par terre. La sphère bleue s'assombrit et la terreur disparu de leurs esprits. Le contact était coupé.


	16. Le conflit

La première pensée de Joe après que la Goutte eut été désactivée fut pour Manou. Il était dans un était épouvantable quand elle l'avait laissé. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien alors elle se précipita vers la sortie.

\- Où allez-vous, Joe, demanda River?

\- Je vais m'assurer que tout va bien du côté de la fête. Il y avait trois de vos hommes avec nous.

\- Très bien, allez-y. De notre côté, nous allons nous occuper de libérer ceux que Dorimo a fait prisonnier, ajouta-t-elle en prenant son tournevis sonique.

Le docteur tendit son tournevis à Clara il attrapa un masque sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Aidez River, moi je vais avec Joe.

Josianne et le docteur coururent jusqu'à la mobylette. Le docteur monta derrière Josianne et elle mit en marche l'engin.

\- Pourquoi venez-vous avec moi, docteur? Vous serez plus utile là-bas.

\- Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi là-bas. Moi, je vous trouve plutôt prompte à aller secourir celui qui vous a montré son visage.

\- Manou? Vous vous méfiez de lui parce qu'il m'a montré son visage. Pourquoi est-ce si grave?

\- C'est cette nouvelle régénération, dit-il énigmatique. J'ai tendance à être trop protecteur, si vous saviez ce que j'ai fait endurer au petit copain de Clara.

\- Clara a un petit copain?

\- Plus maintenant, mais parlons plutôt de Manou. C'est vers lui que vous vous précipitez, n'est-ce pas?

Joe revoyait encore Manou se tordre de douleur au milieu de la foule et c'est cette image qui l'affectait le plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait cet effet.

\- Je suis venu à cause de l'éclaire sur votre masque, lui dit le docteur. Ce fameux conflit en vous. Manou l'a vu du premier coup d'œil. C'est un conflit entre la raison et les sentiments.

\- Je ne ressens aucun conflit.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous refusé deux fois mon offre alors que vous en mourriez d'envie?

Joe ne savait quoi répondre. Elle ne comprenait tout bonnement pas où il voulait en venir. Elle arrêta la mobylette et ils continuèrent à pieds au travers une foule de gens éprouvée qui se remettaient de leurs émotions.

\- Manou vous a cernées du premier coup d'œil, en quelque seconde. Est-ce que je me trompe?

\- C'est exact. Je dois être facile à cerner.

Le docteur soupira.

\- Je suis très mauvais dans ce genre de chose, avoua-t-il. Je vais devoir être plus clair. J'ai un peu plus deux mille ans, j'ai vécu treize vies et en tout ce temps, il m'est arrivé seulement deux fois de rencontrer ce que vous appelez une âme sœur. C'est un phénomène extrêmement rare que très peu d'humain pourrons connaître dans leur courte existence. Il y a des milliards et des milliards de combinaisons génétiques seulement dans votre Galaxie. Il arrive que deux cerveaux soient fait pour se compléter à tous les niveaux. C'est très rare. Il est impossible que Manou vous ai si bien cerné en si peu de temps autrement.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il m'a montré son visage.

\- Le conflit n'existe pas en lui. Il l'a su dès le début, mais dans votre cas, c'est plus difficile. Vous passez votre temps à combattre vos émotions.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit?

\- À cause de ce fameux conflit, s'il tente de brusquer les choses, la raison l'emportera sur les sentiments et vous choisirez la fuite.

Ils arrivèrent au char allégorique. Josianne se rendit à l'échelle de cordage et se tourna vers le docteur.

\- Ce n'est pas votre genre de jouer les entremetteurs, lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça, grogna-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise. C'est à cause de River, marmona-t-il pour lui-même, je suis plus sentimental quand elle est là… Allez donc le retrouver, rajouta-t-il tout haut! Moi, je repars vers la villa.

Elle grimpa l'échelle et se précipita vers Manou et les deux autres rebelles. Aucun d'eux n'avait été blessé. Ils étaient simplement ébranlés.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit-elle à Manou tout en sentant l'émotion lui étreindre la gorge.

L'envie de lui dire n'importe quoi et de s'enfuir la gagna et elle sentit enfin le fameux conflit. Manou lui prit la main.

\- Rien ne presse.

Elle réalisa qu'il avait déjà compris ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et la difficulté qu'elle avait à le dire. Cela apaisa ses craintes.

\- Manou, je…

\- On ne bouge plus, cria quelqu'un derrière eux. Tournez-vous lentement, les mains en l'air.

Ils obéirent et découvrir qu'ils étaient encerclés par les gardes de l'impératrice. Josianne remarqua que le docteur, toujours au pied du char, avait aussi été arrêté.


	17. Meurtres en série

Tous les autres rebelles, incluant River Song avaient été arrêté dans la villa de Dorimo. Ils furent tous emmenés dans la prison des montagnes et enfermés par groupe de cinq. Leurs cellules étaient toutes côtes à côtes sur le même étage séparées entre elles par des barreaux. Les trois femmes furent placés dans la même cellule, mais ce qui réjouissait Joe, c'est que Manou était dans la cellule d'à côté avec le docteur et trois autres rebelles.

Pendant plusieurs jours, ils purent enfin faire connaissance. De son côté, le docteur renouait avec River. Le reste du temps, ils faisaient des plans d'évasions tous ensembles.

Au bout de quelques jours, des soldats de l'impératrice, accompagnés d'un plus haut gradé entrèrent dans la cellule. Loral, le haut gradé, pointa du doigt le docteur, Clara, Joe et River Song.

\- Amenez-moi ceux-là. L'impératrice veut les voir.

\- Je viens aussi, s'exclama Manou.

\- Elle ne veut que ceux là.

\- Je suis un décorateur de masque. Mon numéro de permis est le 24D5247.

\- Amenez-le aussi, obtempéra Loral.

Après avoir été ramené au palais impérial dans un fourgon de prisonniers, ils furent introduits dans une grande salle, richement décorée. C'était la salle à manger, sauf que sur la table, se trouvait des cartes et divers objets. L'impératrice les étudiait. Quand ils furent introduits dans la salle, elle se tourna vers eux. Son regard trahissait une grande fatigue.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour être jugé, comprit le docteur.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, dit-elle sans détours. Nous avons un ennemi commun.

\- Dorimo, s'étonna le docteur. Il a été maîtrisé. Vos gardes auraient dû le trouver dans la villa, dans le sous-sol.

\- Il n'était pas dans la villa. Le premier masque n'a pas été retrouvé non plus.

\- Vous croyez notre histoire maintenant, reprit River qui se rappelait du long interrogatoire qui avait suivi leur arrestation.

\- Les événements concordent avec votre version des faits. Si vous réussissez à le retrouver et à le mettre hors d'état de nuire, je vous libère ainsi que vos amis.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il avec Dorimo?

\- Il tue tous ceux qui croisent son chemin. Je dois composer avec une vague de meurtres sans précédents. Le peuple est mécontent, ajouta-t-elle. Il me tient responsable.

Joe se sentit interpellée par cette situation. Après tout, c'était son travail d'enquêter sur des meurtres. Elle s'approcha de la table.

\- De quelle façon s'y prend-il?

\- Selon les légistes, ses victimes sont mortes de peur.

\- C'est la Goutte, murmura le docteur. Elle a prit possession de son esprit. Comment est-ce possible? Son cerveau humain ne peut pas transmettre la peur autour de lui. Il n'est pas fait pour ça.

L'impératrice pointa un objet qui traînait sur la table et qui semblait servir de presse papier. Le docteur le reconnu toute de suite.

\- Vous avez ramené la Goutte ici, s'étonna-t-il. J'ai besoin de mon tournevis sonique. C'est un objet de forme allongée que vous nous avez confisqué.

L'impératrice se tourna vers Loral qui alla chercher l'objet demandé. Dès qu'il fut de retour, le docteur scanna la Goutte.

\- C'est mort, dit-il. Elle ne fonctionnera plus jamais. Mais elle a fusionnée avec Dorimo quand il l'a activé. En coupant le lien, nous avons créé un nouvel individu. C'est à cause du masque! Il ne fait pas que bloquer les ondes mentales, il peut aussi les transmettre et les amplifier. Qui a pu créer ce masque? Ça ne vient pas de cette planète... Jumelé avec le pouvoir de la Goutte, le premier masque a transformé Dorimo en arme. Ce n'est plus Dorimo, c'est une arme vivante qui tue et qui n'a qu'une idée en tête.

\- Quoi?

Le docteur haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'ignore. Joe pourrait vous aider à le retrouver.

Josianne avança vers les cartes, des points y avaient été dessinés.

\- Ces points indiquent-ils les scènes de crime?

\- C'est exact.

\- Où son les dates?

\- Pardon?

\- Les lieux sont importants, mais les dates le sont tout aussi, si on veut dresser un portrait complet de la situation. J'utilise normalement des punaises de couleur différente quand je travaille avec des cartes pour identifier les dates.

L'impératrice fit venir un autre garde qui indiqua sur chaque point de la carte la journée et l'heure. Quand il eut terminé, l'évidence sauta aux yeux de tous.

\- On dirait qu'il se dirige vers votre palais.

\- Vous êtes sa cible, votre majesté, reprit le docteur.

\- Et la Goutte?

\- Morte, elle ne lui sert plus a rien. Je suis sur qu'il le sait.

\- Le dernier meurtre a eut lieu quand, demanda Joe?

\- Il y a une heure, juste ici, ajouta-t-elle en montrant un point sur la carte, alors que vous étiez en route.

\- Il est tout près. Vous devriez fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ajouta River. Il utilise l'arme de l'esprit. Aucun garde ne pourra l'arrêter et à la vitesse où il se déplace, il pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

L'impératrice allait répondre quand ils entendirent un bruit de bousculade dans le corridor suivit d'un bruit de chute, puis, la porte s'ouvrit devant l'homme au masque miroir. C'était bien Dorimo, mais ce n'était plus lui. Son regard était froid et détaché. Ses vêtements sales et déchirés témoignaient de l'errance des derniers jours. Un garde dégaina, mais Dorimo tendit la main vers lui. Le garde fut paralysé par la peur avant d'avoir pu tirer, il laissa tomber son arme.

Un autre garde s'approcha pour l'arrêter.

\- Ne l'approchez pas, cria le docteur.

Trop tard, il s'effondra par terre avant de l'avoir même touché. Tous ceux qui approchaient Dorimo mourraient de peur. C'était une version à courte portée de la Goutte. Joe était donc la seule à pouvoir l'approcher sans être affectée. Elle devait l'arrêter.

\- Robot désactive le protocole 40 et active le protocole 32, dit-elle.

\- Non, Joe, s'écria le docteur, c'est trop dangereux!

\- N'y va pas, ajouta Manou.

\- Il faut le maîtriser et je suis la seule qui peut l'approcher.

Elle ramassa l'arme du garde qui était tombé et pointa Dorimo, il leva le bras vers elle, sans résultat. Il marcha vers elle. Elle tira. La balle le toucha, mais sans l'affecter, comme s'il ne ressemblait aucune douleur. Elle visa la tête et appuya sur la détente une seconde fois. La balle ricocha sur le masque sans le toucher. Il continuait d'avancer sur elle. Elle visa le cœur et tira une troisième fois, sans résultat. L'arme était enrayée ou était à court de munition. Dorimo l'empoigna et il s'en suivi un corps à corps éprouvant. Elle connaissait des techniques d'auto défense, mais comme il ne ressentait aucune douleur, rien ne l'affectait.


	18. Nouveau protocole?

Pendant que Joe luttait contre Dorimo, River prit à un des garde une arme pour le viser.

\- Ne faites pas ça, dit Manou, vous pourriez atteindre Joe.

\- Je le tiens en joue, dès qu'ils se séparent, je tirs.

Le corps à corps semblait s'éterniser et Dorimo avait placé ses mains dans le visage et sur la tête de Josianne qui n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Il tirait sur ses cheveux et était en train d'arracher le panneau qui donnait accès à son cerveau. Il fallait les séparer pour que River puisse tirer. Manou décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il fonça sur les combattants en espérant que l'impact les séparerait. Dorimo tomba d'un côté et Joe de l'autre. River tira.

Josianne se releva éberluée. Elle plaça sa main sur son crâne et referma le panneau, puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait de la difficulté à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Dorimo était mort à ses côtés et quelqu'un d'autre gisait près d'elle. Le déclic se fit alors dans son esprit.

\- Manou!

Elle se tourna vers lui et prit son pouls. Il était mort. Il avait approché Dorimo de trop près. Son cœur chavira. Elle resta prostrée devant lui sans rien dire. Clara s'approcha et lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule. Une intense souffrance émergea alors dans son esprit et c'était trop. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre de larme.

Comme un automate, elle se dégagea de Clara, marcha vers la table, ramassa le tournevis sonique et le tendit au docteur.

\- Allez-y, je vous le permets.

\- Joe, ne me demandez pas ça.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est un nouveau protocole, un qui fait disparaître la souffrance. Vous pouvez le faire.

\- Je peux aussi vous désactiver, mais je ne ferai ni l'un ni l'autre, parce que ce serait la même chose.

\- Je ne veux qu'un protocole contre ce chagrin. Ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne veux plus être comme les humains. Je suis capable de plus. Je l'accepte. Parce que rien de cela n'est réel. Je dors et mange pour faire comme les humains alors que River n'en a pas besoin. Pourquoi ne pas me dépouiller de tout ça? Il est inutile d'avoir aussi mal juste pour ressembler aux humains.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Même mes larmes sont fausses, ajouta-t-elle en sanglotant.

\- Josianne, tous les protocoles que j'ai programmés n'affectaient que votre côté robotique. Vous me demandez de reprogrammer votre âme. Si je le fais, vous n'en aurai plus. Vous ne serez plus Josianne Tessier, vous serez une machine et seulement une machine. Ça équivaudrait à vous tuer.

\- Mais à quoi ça sert d'être vivante, d'avoir un esprit humain, si c'est pour toujours perdre ceux que j'aime. D'abord mes parents et ensuite Manou…

Sa voix tremblotait. Clara s'approcha de Joe, elle vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et réalisa ce que le docteur disait quand il lui avait dit que Clara avait eut un petit copain, mais plus maintenant. Clara aussi avait eut le cœur brisé.

\- Veux-tu vraiment oublier tout ce que Manou a été pour toi? Et toi pour lui? Je ne pourrai jamais le faire avec Dany. La douleur va s'estomper, ajouta-t-elle, mais elle ne partira pas, pas plus que le souvenir de lui.

\- Pareil pour moi avec le docteur, ajouta River Song avec gravité. Tous les souvenirs de lui ont été effacés dans mon esprit et pourtant tous les sentiments sont là. Les sentiments sont ce que nous avons de plus vivants, de plus forts, les bons comme les mauvais.

Le docteur prit son tournevis sonique de la main de Joe et le rangea dans sa veste.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé,Joe, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.


	19. Nouvel oracle

L'impératrice accepta de libérer tous les rebelles en remerciement après que Dorimo ait été définitivement arrêté. Le docteur, River, Joe et Clara se retrouvèrent dans le Tardis après ces aventures éprouvantes. Josianne s'était assise dans un coin et elle tenait le masque que Manou avait fait pour elle et le regardait comme une relique. Clara était assise à ses côtés et les deux observaient le silence.

River et le docteur s'affairait autour de la console, comme dans le bon vieux temps. Étonnamment, River se rappelait comment piloter le Tardis.

\- C'est parce que tu as appris du meilleur, dit-il.

\- Ha oui? De qui, répondit-elle pour le taquiner?

Il ne répondit pas, et alla entrer les coordonnées temporelles.

\- Où allons-nous, demanda-t-elle?

\- Reconduire Joe chez elle.

\- Et après, insista River?

\- Reconduire Clara chez elle.

\- Et ensuite…

\- À moins que tu veuilles que je te reconduise aussi chez toi, il y a surement quelques coins intéressant que nous pourrions visiter.

\- Avec j… j…jojojojoj…. Joie…

Elle reprit ses esprits.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, s'inquiéta-t-elle?

Le docteur prit son tournevis et la scanna. Son visage se décomposa quand il regarda les résultats.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Est-ce une conséquence de la torture?

\- Non, c'est autre chose. Les circuits neuraux de ton cerveau se détériorent et le processus s'accélère, c'est en train de dévorer lentement ta mémoire et tout ce qui fait que tu es toi.

Josianne qui avait entendu se leva.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas lui trouver un autre cerveau, comme pour moi?

\- Pas dans ce cas. La procédure de transfert d'un esprit dans un cerveau de robot est très rare et pour une bonne raison. Ça fonctionne rarement. Vous étiez jeunes quand c'est arrivé et votre esprit était encore malléable et il était acclimaté quand je l'ai transféré dans un second cerveau. River est différente, elle a vécu beaucoup et plus longtemps que vous. Son esprit est trop vaste, ce cerveau robotique a du mal à s'y faire. Ses synapses positroniques se dégradent très rapidement. C'est surprenant que ça ait fonctionné si longtemps. Et inutile de faire un protocole de transfert vers le Tardis, elle n'est pas du même modèle que toi. Il faudrait que j'étudie son cerveau positronique avant et ça prendrait trop de temps.

\- Je vais mourir, comprit River sans montrer de peur.

\- De la même façon que dans le passé : tu vas mourir, mais pas disparaître.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu retournes à la bibliothèque de toute urgence, s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur la console.

Il changea les coordonnées qu'il venait d'entrer et appuya sur un levier. La colonne centrale du Tardis commença à se lever et à s'abaisser.

\- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres solutions, reprit River avec tristesse?

\- C'est la meilleure solution. De plus, si le docteur Moon a fait une copie de sûreté de ta mémoire, et je suis sur qu'il l'a fait, tu récupéreras ce que tu as perdu.

\- Tout en perdant le plus important, marmonna-t-elle tristement, une fois de plus.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Le Tardis se matérialisa dans la bibliothèque près de l'accès à l'ordinateur central. Le docteur insista pour accompagner River avec une combinaison spatiale qu'il avait spécialement renforcé pour tenir les Vashta Nevada à l'écart. Josianne et Clara acceptèrent de l'attendre dans le Tardis autant parce qu'il ne pouvait pas garantir leur sécurité dans la bibliothèque que parce qu'il souhaitait faire ses adieux en privée. C'est à ce second argument que Clara et Joe se rangèrent.

Il sortit avec River, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de refermer la porte, elle s'effondra devant le Tardis. Le docteur prit son tournevis sonique et sonda à nouveau son cerveau. À la surprise de Joe, il lança un cri de colère, jeta son tournevis et abattit son poing sur le sol. Il n'était pas nécessaire de poser la question. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour la sauver.

Il se releva en silence, ramassa son tournevis. Il prit le corps de River, la coucha sur une banquette. Il retira ensuite son casque et déposa un dernier baisé sur ses lèvres. Il entra enfin dans le Tardis, retira sa combinaison et s'installa à la console sans dire un mot. Un lourd silence s'installa dans le Tardis. Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne parla.

\- Je vous ramène chez vous, Joe, dit soudain le docteur d'un ton égal.

Il entra les coordonnées et le Tardis se mis en marche. Josianne savait que dans quelques minutes elle serait chez elle, et il y a une chose qu'elle voulait savoir, même si le moment n'était pas bien choisi.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, docteur. Les prévisions que j'ai ramenées de ma fusion avec le Tardis et qui nous ont conduites sur Diftoria, elles faisaient référence à une River Song changée, plus sombre, mais au final, ce n'était pas le cas.

La question sembla sortir le Seigneur du temps de sa torpeur.

\- C'est tout simplement parce que ces mots ne faisaient pas du tout référence à Riv… à elle. Certains oracles et prophéties viennent de gens qui ont été en contact, d'une certaine façon avec le vortex du temps. Leur esprit tente de mettre en mots ce qu'ils ont perçu et ils y arrivent difficilement. C'est souvent métaphorique et à double sens. Vous avez dit « De l'autre côté de la rivière, là où il fait toujours sombre ». Si la rivière n'est pas « elle », pouvez-vous voir de qui il s'agit?

\- C'était le symbole de l'impératrice, mais elle n'était pas si dangereuse.

\- L'autre côté de la rivière n'est pas la rivière. Et là où il fait sombre faire référence à quelqu'un qui vit dans son ombre.

\- Dorimo!

\- Ensuite, tout le reste prend du sens. « Il faut l'arrêter. » Il faut arrêter qui? Dorimo. Le cours de la rivière menace de tous les inonder. Tout cela faisait référence à la Goutte que Dorimo voulait activer et à l'impératrice qui l'avait aidé, au départ.

\- Mais nous sommes venus parce que nous avons cru qu'il s'agissait de River Song.

\- C'est là l'ironie, le double sens de l'oracle.

\- Est-ce que je vais connaître d'autre de ces séquelles? Est-ce que je vais faire d'autres prophéties?

\- C'est difficile à dire. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Avec le Tardis, tout est relatif. Peut-être allez vous prononcer d'autres phrases étranges et insensées ou peut-être que vos rêves en seront affectés.

\- Comment mes rêves pourraient en être affectés?

\- Dans les rêves, on perçoit plusieurs dimensions, c'est pour ça qu'ils semblent si étranges. Mais si le Tardis a tenté de vous communiquer quelque chose quand vous étiez lié avec, c'est dans les rêves que l'information sera la plus complète.

\- Mais, à quoi bon. Il est trop tard…

\- Réveillez-vous Joe, dit alors Clara.

\- Quoi?

\- Réveillez-vous, reprit le docteur. Ils arrivent.

\- Qui arrivent?

\- Les gardes de l'impératrice arrivent, répondit Manou.

Elle tourna son visage et reconnu Manou, vivant, qui la retardait au travers les barreaux dans la cellule voisine. Elle était de retour dans la prison. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Manou était vivant et River Song aussi. Joe se releva lentement au moment où les gardes de l'impératrice entrèrent.


	20. Le retour de Dorimo

Au moment où les gardes entrèrent, Loral, le haut gradé, pointa le docteur, Clara, Joe et River Song.

\- Amenez-moi ceux-là. L'impératrice veut les voir.

Comme dans mon rêve, pensa Josianne.

\- Je viens aussi, s'exclama Manou.

\- Non! Reste ici, s'écria la policière montréalaise!

\- De toute façon, l'impératrice ne veut que ceux là.

\- Je suis un décorateur de masque. Mon numéro de permis est le 24D5247.

\- Amenez-le aussi, obtempéra Loral.

\- Non, insista Josianne! S'il te plait. Ne viens pas!

Le docteur lui lança un drôle de regard.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Joe?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, les gardes l'empoignèrent et la traînèrent jusqu'au fourgon. Quand ils furent tous dans le fourgon de prisonniers en route vers le palais impérial, elle leur raconta son rêve.

\- Le Tardis nous parle au travers vous, expliqua le docteur. C'est encore une conséquence du transfert de votre esprit vers le Tardis. Nous savons maintenant que nous allons être attaqués par Dorimo chez l'impératrice. Nous pourrons nous y préparer et élaborer une stratégie. Personne n'aura à mourir cette fois. Dès que la situation sera réglée, nous filerons dans le Tardis en direction de la bibliothèque. Nous arriverons à temps pour sauver River.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Roca Dorimo marchait dans la ville. Il errait depuis plusieurs jours, l'esprit confus. Il ne restait en lui que l'instinct : manger, boire, dormir et marcher encore sans but. Au loin, dominant la ville, il pouvait voir le palais de l'impératrice. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il savait qu'il devait y aller. Une voix murmurait dans son esprit qu'elle s'y trouvait : la femme qu'il avait toujours cherché à impressionner, la femme dont il avait saboté le vaisseau pour la forcer à rester avec lui et la femme à qui il avait offert une couronne. Cette même femme qui était aveugle à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

C'était le Roca d'une autre vie. Le nouveau Roca ne ressentait plus rien, mais il avait besoin d'un but.

Autour de lui, se mouvaient des ombres. Elles portaient des masques et il sentait leur terreur dès qu'elles approchaient. Elles tombaient autour de lui, mais il n'en avait cure. Il devait rejoindre le palais.

Il traversa la ville en zigzag vers son but. Parfois, il oubliait qu'il devait y aller et s'en éloignait puis l'instinct revenait plus fort que tout.

Il franchit enfin la porte du palais. Tous les gardes qu'il rencontra tombèrent alors qu'il approchait. Il entendit alors la voix d'Andhéa et se dirigea vers elle. Quand il franchit la porte, une dizaine de gardes se tenaient à une distance respectable et le tenait en joue. Il remarqua trop tard la personne qui se tenait près de la porte et qui le toucha avec un fil électrique. Il sentit une décharge se propager dans tout son corps et tomba par terre aux portes de l'inconscience.

Il sentit alors quelque chose d'autre. On lui retirait son masque. Quelqu'un entrait dans son esprit et le fouillait pour en extirper tout ce que la Goutte avait placé en lui. Il essayait de lui arracher chaque parcelle de la Goutte et Dorimo, acculé au pied du mur, s'accrochait à elle avec l'énergie du désespoir. La Goutte était devenue une petite fille qui était aspirée vers le haut et Dorimo lui tenait la main fermement, mais sa main glissait et bientôt, elle fut projetée hors de lui, pour ne laisser qu'un vide immense. Il s'y enferma.

Le docteur toujours penché sur Dorimo, enleva ses mains de son visage et se releva, épuisé. Pendant se temps, River éteignait la génératrice qui avait électrifiée le fil que Joe avait utilisé pour maîtriser Dorimo, tel un taser improvisé.

\- C'est fait, dit le Seigneur du temps. La Goutte ne fait plus partie de lui, mais elle était avec lui depuis longtemps et elle a forgé son esprit. Ce qu'il en reste, c'est un enfant effrayé qui fera tout pour se couper du monde. Il est en catatonie, s'il en ressort un jour, ce ne sera plus la même personne.

\- Je vais le placer dans une institution, promit l'impératrice. Mais comment avez-vous su qu'il venait?

\- Ça serait long à raconter et nous avons une urgence. Maintenant que nous vous avons aidé, vous devez respecter votre promesse, libérer les rebelles et nous laisser partir dès maintenant.

\- Cela va de soi, répondit-elle avec dignité.

Le docteur se précipita vers la sortie avec River en gardant le premier masque dans sa main.

\- Joe, Clara, dépêchez-vous!

Clara emboîta le pas mais Josianne resta derrière, au côté de Manou. Le docteur la regarda et comprit.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps pour les adieux et vous le savez.

\- Alors, pas d'adieux, docteur. Juste un « au revoir ». Rien ne vous empêcher de revenir un de ces jours. J'ai vu mourir mon âme sœur, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Manou, ça a mis fin au conflit qui se trouvait en moi. Ce rêve que m'a envoyé le Tardis m'a donné une seconde chance et je vais la saisir. Je sais maintenant ce que je veux.

\- Mais votre carrière, votre badge, vous y tenez aussi.

\- Je trouverai bien quelque chose…

\- Un décorateur de masque a beaucoup d'influence, dit Manou. Je pourrai la faire entrer dans la police.

\- Alors, au revoir Josianne Tessier, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il la regarda encore un moment, cherchant à rajouter quelque chose, puis, tournant les talons, il s'en alla. Josianne le regarda partir et malgré le fait qu'il lui avait dit « au revoir », elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fois, c'était un adieu.


	21. Épilogue

Épilogue

Ils étaient là, tous les trois, au cœur de la bibliothèque : le docteur, River Song et Cal, son jeune visage posé sur une étrange sculpture et greffé à l'ordinateur. Le docteur avait branché le robot à l'image de River Song à la mémoire centrale de C.A.L. Après avoir programmé un transfert de donnés, il vit la petite fille fermer les yeux pendant un instant puis les rouvrir.

\- River Song a été sauvegardée, dit-elle. Elle veut vous parler.

Le docteur hocha la tête. Le visage de Cal ramollit alors et s'effaça pour ne devenir qu'un visage informe qui poursuivit alors la métamorphose, un nez ressortit, des yeux se creusèrent, une bouche se traça, puis le visage de River Song se précisa. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

\- River, es-tu… complète?

\- Tout mes souvenirs m'ont été rendus, dit-elle avec tristesse, c'est une maigre consolation.

Elle le regarda des pieds à la tête.

\- Ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu t'es régénéré. Je me trompe?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

\- Tu as un look plus mature, dit-elle avec tendresse et j'adore l'accent écossais, mais tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ta veste.

Le docteur baissa le regard sur sa combinaison spatiale comme s'il essayait de voir sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma veste?

\- Rien, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

\- Je dois y aller avant que Clara n'ait l'idée de venir voir pourquoi c'est si long. Elle ignore à quel point les Vashta Nevadas sont voraces.

Le sourire de River s'évanouit.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà dit adieu une fois, mon amour, je ne te l'imposerai pas une seconde fois, mais avant que tu partes, je dois te dire quelque chose. J'ai accès, grâce à C.A.L., à tous les documents de cette planète. Il y a dans la mémoire centrale de l'ordinateur certaines informations au sujet de Diftoria et du premier masque dont tu devrais être mis au courant.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Le premier décorateur, celui qui, selon la légende a créé le premier masque était un étranger.

\- Venu de l'espace?

\- C'est probable, mais ça se passe il y a trois milles ans, avant que les Diftoriens n'aient de contact avec d'autres mondes. La légende ne dit pas d'où il venait, mais elle dit comment il s'appelait.

\- Quelqu'un que je connais, pressentit le docteur?

\- On peut dire ça. Cet étranger se faisait appeler le docteur.

\- Moi? Ça ne s'est pas encore produit, c'est surement dans mon futur. Ou bien, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Ça pourrait être une coïncidence.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit River. Il y a d'autres livres sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque, si je recoupe toute l'information, il n'y a pas de doute, ça parle de toi. Il n'y a pas que le masque, il y a autre chose. Ce n'est pas l'endroit où le masque a atterri qu'il faut regarder, mais son origine.

\- Peux-tu être plus précise?

\- Tu sais bien que non.

\- Dis-moi au moins d'où vient le masque?

Elle lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

\- Spoilers, murmura-t-elle alors que son visage commençait la s'effacer pour être remplacé par celui de la petite fille.


End file.
